Méfiez-vous des apparences !
by azpha
Summary: "Il ne faut jamais se fier à ses premières impressions". Voilà un conseil qu'aurait du suivre Harry Potter ! Entre secrets révélés, mensonges, amours dévoilés, laissez-vous emporter par le monde magique et... laissez vos opinions à la porte car cette histoire vous fera remettre en cause tout ce à quoi vous croyiez.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement !

Rating M (plus tard dans la fiction)

Relation homme/homme et homme/femme

**Méfiez-vous des apparences !**

J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic après avoir écouté la chanson « méfiez-vous des apparences » de Pocahontas 2 =) je sais Harry Potter et un Disney n'ont pas trop de points communs mais j'y peux rien juste avant j'avais lus une fic su Harry Potter ! Donc voilà ma première histoire ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

D'ailleurs comme la fin me plaisait pas et les couples non plus j'ai réécris à ma sauce ! ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : arrivée à Poudlard<p>

Lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent du tunnel du bar La Tête de Sanglier à la suite de Neville et entrèrent dans la salle sur demande des exclamations de partout fusèrent :

- Harry ! Enfin vous êtes revenus ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?!

- Du calme les gars nous aussi on est contents de vous revoir ! cria Harry en essayant de ne pas se faire écraser par la masse d'élèves qui les empoignait.

- Pourquoi il y a autant de monde dans la salle sur demande ? demanda Ron surpris. En effet cette salle n'était que très peu utilisée de par le fait que peu d'élèves savaient qu'elle existait vraiment, enfin sauf pour les élèves qui avaient participé à l'AD.

- C'est le seul endroit où les Carrow ne peuvent pas entrer, tant qu'un de nous reste à l'intérieur, leur apprit Seamus se détachant du groupe et venant se poster près de Neville qui lui passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille.

En voyant ce geste Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de faire un discret clin d'œil à ce dernier, se voyant ainsi retourner un sourire complice et rassuré. En effet lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble (à la surprise de tous d'ailleurs) les autres membres de l'AD les avaient félicités car dans le monde magique les relations entre personnes du même sexe n'étaient pas du tout tabou et même communes. Mais Harry et Hermione venaient eux du monde moldu et ils savaient tous à quel point les moldus pouvaient être étroits d'esprit. Alors en voyant qu' Harry acceptait cette relation et même le félicitait intérieurement cela rassurait Neville.

- Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenus cette année ? leur demanda Lavande Brown.

- on…on ne peut pas vous le dire ça vous mettrait en danger, leur répondit gêné Hermione.

Des grommellements s'élevèrent à ces mots: les sourcils de Neville se froncèrent.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous le dire? C'est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le combat de Tu-Sais-Qui, non?

- Hum, ouais...répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Alors on te aidera! s'exclama Terry Boot.

- Non on doit le faire seul, Dumbledor a confié cette tâche uniquement à nous. Répliqua Harry, inflexible.

- Sauf que nous faisons aussi partit de l'armée de Dumbledor donc il nous incombe de vous aider, que vous le vouliez ou non ! répliqua avec rage Neville.

Ce dernier en avait marre que le Trio de Griffondor fasse tout tous seul, cela devait changer. Aujourd'hui ils avaient la possibilité de renverser la situation à leur avantage avec leur arrivée que les mangemorts et Voldemort n'avaient pas prévus. Il fallait en profiter et mettre au point une stratégie d'attaque.

Cependant ce que lui seul savait c'était qu'ils avaient deux espions au sein de Voldemort, l'un étant Séverus Rogue et l'autre étant le seul et unique Draco Malefoy. Lorsque le professeur MacGonagall lui avait apprit la nouvelle lui-même avait douté mais après lui avoir montré ses souvenirs avec la pensine il n'y avait plus de doute, Draco Malefoy était du côté de Dumbledor et de la lumière et même bien avant que cette guerre ne commence.

Problème était que la plupart des élèves croyaient que ces deux là travaillaient pour Voldemort or sans eux ils ne pourront pas faire grand-chose.

Neville était donc en train de réfléchir à un plan lorsqu'un gémissement d' Harry interrompit ses pensées.

Ce dernier se frottait sa cicatrice qui lui brûlait, signe que Voldemort se rapprochait.

- On n'a pas le temps de parler, il faut qu'on trouve un diadème qui a appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, dit Harry les dents serrés par la douleur que lui causait sa cicatrice.

- ah je crois savoir à quoi tu fais allusion Harry, dit Luna avec son éternel air rêveur, on a une statue d'elle dans notre salle commune et elle y porte son diadème.

- ça peut être une bonne piste de départ, tu peux m'y emmener ? lui demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr Harry Potter, quand tu veux.

En deux minutes ce dernier prit sa décision. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la passa sur lui et Luna et après des recommandations des autres ils partirent en direction de la salle commune des serdaigles.

_review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Petit résumé si vous le voulez bien ! Alors Harry et toute sa clique arrivent à Poudlard et après quelques échanges avec les élèves, ce dernier et Luna partent à la salle commune des serdaigles pour en savoir plus sur le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Ce voyage ne va pas être de tout repos pour Harry malheureusement !_

_Pour les relations de la fic en plus de Harry/Draco il y aura bien sur Ron/Hermione, Neville/Seamus et plein d'autres encore…_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : nouvelles choquantes !<p>

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Harry enleva sa cape et se dirigea vers la statue. En effet en la regardant attentivement on voyait un diadème posé sur sa tête.

- alors c'est ça un diadème ? demanda doucement Luna, se plaçant légèrement derrière Harry.

- Oui mais il faudrait qu'on sache ou il se cache ! S'il appartenait à Rowena Serdaigle normalement il devrait être caché ici, non ?

- Je ne pense pas Harry, ça serait trop simple, rétorqua Luna sceptique.

- Bien sur pourquoi rester dans le simple quand on peut compliquer les choses ! s'exclama Harry sarcastique, furetant autour de la statue pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des indices.

Pendant 10 minutes d'absolu silence Harry et Luna cherchaient sans rien trouver et n'entendirent pas la porte de la salle s'ouvrir avec précaution.

- Ne bouge pas Potter !, cria une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

Ils se retournèrent en catastrophe, manquant de s'assommer mutuellement, ce qui aurait été une idée très stupide au vus de la situation présente. Imaginons la scène un bref instant : Harry et Luna qui cherchent sans regarder ou ils vont et soudainement une tierce personne apparait, les faisant tellement sursauter qu'ils manquent de se fracasser le crâne mutuellement, assez pathétique comme vision non ?

Derrière eux se tenait Alecto Carrow, sœur d'Amycus, et mangemorte durant ses passe-temps. Cette dernière essaya de prendre sa baguette mais Luna fut plus rapide et la stupéfixa.

Un silence et soudain :

Ah bien fait vieille chouette !, s'écria Luna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry la regarda bouche-bé et se mit lui aussi à rire.

- Ouah Luna, rappelles moi de ne jamais t'énerver !

Cette dernière lui fit son habituel sourire rêveur avec peut être une pointe de fierté.

Cependant ce moment de détente devait prendre fin, en effet la mangemorte avait eu le temps d'appuyer sur sa marque, signalant ainsi à Voldemort ou il était. Le temps était donc compté et il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de trouver ce diadème.

- Alecto où es-tu ?, cria une voix de derrière la porte.

Mince le frère Carrow ramenait sa fraise. Il avait du sentir l'appel fait par sa sœur avec sa marque et était venu la voir pour lui demander des explications. Or il n'arrivait pas ouvrir cette foutue porte ! En même temps bêtes comme il est, cela aurait été étonnant qu'il y arrive.

Une voix familière retentit alors derrière la porte.

- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites devant la porte des serdaigles « Professeur » Carrow?

On sentait bien dans sa voix les guillemets entre Professeur.

- J'essaye d'ouvrir cette foutue porte! hurla Amycus. Allez chercher Flitwick! Venez la lui faire ouvrir, vite!

- Mais votre sœur n'est-elle pas à l'intérieur? demanda le professeur McGonagall, peut-être qu'elle pourrait ouvrir la porte pour vous?

- Elle ne répond pas, béquasse ! Vous, ouvrez-la! Faites le maintenant!

- Certainement, si vous le désirez, répondit le professeur Mc Gonagall d'un ton glacial.

Il y eut un léger coup contre la porte et la voix musicale demanda :

- Ou vont les objets Disparus?

- Dans ce qui n'est pas, c'est à dire, tout. Répondit, blasée, McGonagall.

- Bien répondu.

Et la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Le mangemort se rua dans la salle et quand il vit sa sœur allongée la face sur le sol, il rentra dans une colère sourde.

- c'est encore ces petits merdeux ! Je vais leur tomber dessus, ils vont morfler !

- Vous ne rejetterez pas sur les élèves de Poudlard les fautes dues à votre inaptitude. Je ne le permettrai pas ! s'écria McGonagall, toute frémissante de colère.

- J'n'en ai rien à faire de votre permission la vieille ! Ici c'est nous qui faisons la loi, vous n'avez pas plus d'autorité qu'un enfant sur ses parents !

Disant cela, Carrow s'était détourné des deux hors-la-loi cachés sous la cape et s'était tourné vers McGonagall qui le regardait comme quelque chose de répugnant qu'on était obligé de supporter.

Harry vit alors là une opportunité et sortant de la cape s'écria :

- Crucio!

Le Mangemort fut projeté en se tordant de douleur puis, avec un craquement et un brisement de verre, il s'écrasa contre la vitrine d'une bibliothèque et atterrit, insensible, sur le sol.

Dire que McGonagall était surprise aurait été un euphémisme, elle en avait le souffle coupé, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

- Potter, murmura le professeur Mc Gonagall, les mains sur sa poitrine. Potter... vous êtes là! Que... comment est-ce possible?

- Vous allez bien Professeur ? S'enquit Harry, ignorant les questions précédentes.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! cria une voix outrée.

En entendant cette voix si caractéristique, Harry se crispa. En effet, Rogue venait de faire son apparition. Cependant au lieu de se préoccuper de lui, Rogue passa à côté de lui comme s'il n'était rien et se dirigea vers McGonagall.

- Vous allez bien Minerva ? demanda Rogue, se penchant vers elle, avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux remarqua avec surprise Harry.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas Séverus. Répliqua McGonagall sans se préoccuper de la dérision de la situation.

Harry reprit contenance et à la vitesse de l'éclair reprit sa baguette et la pointa vers Rogue.

- Ecartez vous du professeur McGonagall, Rogue et sans mouvement brusque, j'ai la gâchette facile en ce moment, siffla Harry avec rage.

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

- ne soyez pas ridicule Potter, Séverus n'est pas un ennemi. Alors baissez cette baguette je vous prie.

- Mais professeur c'est le meurtrier de Dumbledor ! cria Harry furieux.

Rogue, pendant ce temps le regardait avec tranquillité et même une pointe de tristesse ce qui était inhabituel venant de lui.

- Non Séverus travaille pour nous, il est espion pour l'ordre du Phénix. Il a tué Dumbledor selon ses ordres.

- Quoi ?! crièrent en même temps Harry et Luna, qui venait d'apparaitre à côté de lui.

_review ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Résumé : petite entrevue entre Harry et nos chers amis les mangemorts. Après les avoir mis K.O Rogue arrive et là McGonagall donne une information capitale à Harry et Luna. Comment vont-ils réagir ?_

_Les relations ne se mettront pas encore sauf pour Neville et Seamus. Patience !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : révélations<p>

- Que voulez-vous dire Professeur ? demanda Harry, c'est illogique de penser que Dumbledor ait demandé à Rogue de le tuer !

Il commençait à perdre son calme, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait : tout d'abord Rogue qui faisait copain-copine avec McGonagall et maintenant la viei… hum McGo qui lui disait que Rogue était des leurs.

Décidément c'était pas son jour.

- Professeur vous voulez dire que le professeur Rogue n'est pas du côté de Voldemort ? demanda Luna. Cette dernière s'était faite discrète jusqu'à maintenant mais sa curiosité ne tenait plus ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est à Serdaigle !

- Non en effet Miss Lovegood, depuis le début Séverus était de notre côté mais nous avions besoin d'un espion et Dumbledor lui a donc demandé s'il voulait le faire du fait qu'il soit de la maison serpentard, cela aurait moins éveillé les soupçons qu'il se joigne à Vous-savez-qui plutôt qu'une autre personne d'une autre maison.

Pendant toute la conversation Rogue restait à côté, silencieux. Lorsqu'Harry se tourna vers lui il se crispa dans l'attente d'une joute verbale ou physique de la part du jeune homme, mais à la place Harry se courba et lui dit :

- désolé professeur de vous avoir menacé avec ma baguette. Cependant je veux que vous sachiez que tant que je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes stipulant que le meurtre de Dumbledor a été orchestré par lui-même je vous en tiendrez rigueur.

- Je comprends Potter ne vous inquiétez pas tout vous sera expliqué bientôt, répliqua Rogue agréablement surpris du comportement mature qu'exerçait le jeune homme.

Voyant que les deux femmes avaient finis de parler, Harry se tourna vers McGonagall et lui dit, assez paniqué :

- Professeur Voldemort va bientôt arriver il faut faire évacuer les élèves !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter un plan est déjà prévu pour ce genre de situation et nous saurons quand Voldemort sera vers Poudlard, nous avons mis des sécurités magiques indétectables par les personnes autres que celles qui les ont posées. Ainsi nous pourrons nous préparer. Cependant on ne va pas évacuer les élèves tout de suite.

- Pardon ?! s'exclama outré Harry, Professeur je sais que vous tenez à Poudlard mais même le château ne sera pas sûr quand Voldemort arrivera avec son armée !

- Pour qui me prenez vous Potter je ne suis pas aussi naïve, mais certaines choses doivent être révélées et pour cela tous les élèves doivent être présents. Nous allons donc nous réunir dans la grande salle.

Ils se séparèrent alors pour aller chercher tout le monde, Harry et Luna allaient rejoindre les élèves de l'AD dans la salle sur demande, Minerva allait prévenir les serdaigles et les poufsoufles et Rogue allait rejoindre les serpentards.

Lorsqu' Harry et Luna arrivèrent à la salle sur demande les autres se jetèrent sur eux.

- Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Les Carrow ne vous ont pas vu ? demanda anxieux Seamus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les Carrow ne sont plus à craindre, leur dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Oula je connais ce sourire qu'est-ce que tu as fais mon pote ? lui demanda Ron excédé.

- Moi rien, répondit Harry vexé qu'on croit qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose se passait c'était de sa faute, mais Luna s'en est très bien sortit par contre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers cette dernière qui sentant tous les regards sur elle leur offrit en retour son éternel sourire rêveur. Au bout de quelques minutes voyant que tout le monde continuait de fixer Luna Harry toussota pour retenir leur attention vers lui.

- Voldemort est en chemin, il faut dons se préparer à un combat imminent cependant McGonagall nous a dit qu'un plan était déjà prévu et que l'on devait se regrouper dans la grande salle, leur expliqua Harry.

- Mais Harry et la tiare ?!

- C'est un diadème Ron et on ne l'a pas trouvé elle est donc autre part mais pour l'instant le plus important est d'aller à la grande salle, des révélations doivent nous être faîtes d'après McGonagall.

- Quelles révélations ? demanda une élève de Griffondor.

- Je l'ignore mais certaines doivent avoir un rapport avec Rogue, répondit Harry.

- Pourquoi Rogue ? On sait tous qu'il est un mangemort envoyé par Voldemort, répliqua Dean avec colère.

- Non on s'est trompé sur son compte, en fait il était un espion à la solde de Dumbledor c'est McGonagall elle-même qui me l'a dit. Il n'a jamais fait partit des partisans de Voldemort en tout cas pas intentionnellement.

- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent-ils. La révélation laissa pantoise pratiquement toute la salle. Au bout d'un moment Neville prit la parole :

- Moi je le savais. Et je confirme ce qu' Harry a dit.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Neville, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.

- Neville pourquoi tu nous l'a jamais dit, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? demanda Seamus, blessé que son petit-ami lui ai caché quelque chose d'aussi important.

Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer et lui expliqua à lui et toute la salle pourquoi il n'avait rien dit :

- Le professeur McGonagall ne voulait pas que je le dise car elle avait peur que la couverture de Rogue soit découverte. Elle pense qu'il y a un espion de Voldemort dans l'école qui se fait passer pour un élève. Et avant que quelqu'un dise quelque chose aucun des serpentards n'est l'espion, le professeur Rogue s'est chargé de le vérifier avec du véritasérum. D'ailleurs je n'aurais pas du le savoir, c'est juste que je passais par là un jour et que je les ais entendu en parler.

Cela cloua le bec de certains qui avaient commencé à ouvrir la bouche, comme Ron par exemple.

Seamus comprit alors pourquoi Neville avait gardé le silence et était intérieurement fier de son petit- ami, ce qu'il lui fit comprendre par un baiser passionné que Neville lui rendit, déclenchant des sourires attendris dans la salle.

- Allez, tout le monde il faut rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle, déclara Harry, interrompant ce touchant moment.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où les serpentards et les pouffsoufles étaient déjà présents. A peine installés que les serdaigles arrivèrent ainsi que le reste des professeurs.

McGonagall se plaça sur l'estrade afin que tout le monde puisse la voir et entendre ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Bien comme vous le savez nous sommes en état de guerre. Vous-savez-qui arrivera bientôt et pour cela nous avons mis en place un plan.

Les premiers, deuxièmes et troisièmes années vont évacuer Poudlard. Les autres vous pouvez décider de rester ou pas cependant vous devez avoir conscience qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu : les personnes qui seront avec Voldemort n'auront qu'un but : nous tuer. Ainsi je souhaiterai que les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années ne participent pas non plus mais je ne peux pas vous l'empêcher.

Un grand silence accompagnait ses paroles cependant les élèves étaient déterminés. Ils se battraient pour leur foyer.

- De plus, Continua-t-elle, les élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années ainsi que les élèves de quatrième et cinquième année qui ne souhaitent pas partir resteront dans Poudlard, seuls les professeurs seront dehors. Votre boulot sera de protéger cet endroit.

Un grand brouhaha s'ensuivit suite à ses paroles. Les élèves s'offusquaient de devoir rester à l'intérieur. On commença à se plaindre puis des élèves en colère se levèrent en criant de colère.

- _sonorus_ psalmodia McGonagall sa baguette pointée vers sa gorge. SILENCE !

Petit à petit le bruit se calma et les élèves reprirent leurs places.

- ne prenez pas la protection de Poudlard à la légère ! Nous professeurs tenons à ce lieu comme à la prunelle de nos yeux. Nous vous faisons confiance pour le garder intact. Alors agissez avec maturité et réfléchissez ! Que croyez-vous pouvoir faire contre des mangemorts décidés à vous tuer ?!

Le silence qui suivit la rassura. Elle poursuivit donc l'exposition du plan :

- une escouade d'aurors va venir nous prêter main forte pour ce qui est combats extérieurs. Ah d'ailleurs je crois qu'ils sont arrivés je vais donc pouvoir vous les présenter, dit-elle entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les portes de la grande salle qui s'ouvrirent pour laisse passer le groupe d'aurors.

Harry se contorsionna pour voir les aurors et s'il les connaissait.

Maugrey Fol'œil de Il, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hawkes Hawlish, John Dawlish et ... Draco Malefoy!

_Vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein ?! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_après l'apparition de Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? la situation risque d'être des plus explosives !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : la pensine, un objet bien pratique !<p>

Lorsque les aurors entrèrent, un grand silence se fit. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Les élèves, choqués, avaient la bouche grande ouverte et regardaient les aurors passer devant eux avec un air ébahi sur leurs visages.

- _« cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un … »_ décompta intérieurement McGonagall, amusée par les regards incrédules que lançaient les étudiants aux aurors.

Et pile lorsqu'elle eu finit son décompte, le chaos se déchaîna. Des élèves se levaient, tapaient du point, braillaient à qui mieux mieux, enfin bref c'était le gros bazar, sauf pour les serpentards qui regardaient tranquillement autour d'eux. Les aurors regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux comme s'ils avaient l'habitude et ne s'en préoccupaient pas trop.

- SILENCE ! ordonna McGonagall, arrêtez de vous comporter comme des imbéciles et de vous ridiculiser devant autrui !

- Professeur pourquoi Malefoy est avec des aurors ? C'est un mangemort, il devrait être arrêté et emprisonné ! s'exclama un Griffondor. Plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête, du même avis que le courageux étudiant qui avait pris la parole. Etudiant qui regretta bien vite d'avoir ouvert la bouche après le regard que lui lança McGonagall.

- Mr Malefoy n'a jamais été du côté de Voldemort, il était un espion de Dumbledor et ce depuis bien longtemps, même avant que vous soyez scolarisé à Poudlard !

- Je n'en crois rien du tout moi ! s'exclama Ron, méprisant, je suis sûr qu'il nous enturlupine tous pour pouvoir nous livrer à son maître !

- Allons cessez de dire des âneries Mr Weasley ! Croyez-vous vraiment qu'un enfant puisse me tromper ? demanda McGo le regard glacial.

Pendant de longues minutes des discussions houleuses pouvaient se faire entendre dans la grande salle. On avait l'impression que des milliers de personnes s'étaient regroupés tellement le bruit était assourdissant. Harry, lui, observait Malefoy du coin de l'œil tout en faisant semblant d'écouter Ron qu'Hermione essayait d'apaiser. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut que ce dernier était tranquillement en train de discuter avec Remus Lupin (sachant que lorsqu'il enseignait ici, Malefoy le méprisait) qui le lui retournait avec le même air de tranquillité mêlé à du respect. Cela plus qu'autre chose le convainquit que peut être Malefoy n'était pas celui qu'il pensait. Un Malefoy parlant à un sang-mêlé ça n s'était jamais vu, les Malefoy étant extrêmement fiers d'être des Sang-Purs.

En pensant cela Harry sentit une vague de chaleur dans son ventre et il se sentait bizarre dès que son regard se portait sur Malefoy.

- « _mais qu'est-ce que j'ai moi ?_ se demanda-t-il ».

Pendant que les élèves s'énervaient, des professeurs installèrent un grand écran blanc, comme ceux qu'on trouve au cinéma, sous ordre de McGonagall qui, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait ramener le calme sans donner d'explications, se résigna à mettre en place une partie du plan.

D'un discret signe de la tête aux aurors et à Malefoy en particulier pour leur demander s'ils étaient prêts et ayant reçu leurs accords, la vieille femme se leva et grâce à un sonorus elle parvint à ravoir un semblant de silence.

- Bien, commença-t-elle sous les regards meurtriers des élèves dirigés vers Malefoy, comme vous avez pu le constater Mr Malefoy est de notre côté et n'a jamais été un serviteur de Voldemort volontairement. Cependant voyant que la plupart d'entre vous ne nous croient pas, exceptionnellement nous allons vous montrer des souvenirs de Mr Malefoy qui a bien voulu collaborer avec nous et vous savez tous qu'un souvenir déposé dans une pensine ne peut être modifié. Ce que vous verrez est l'exacte vérité.

On amena alors une pensine près du grand écran blanc et McGonagall expliqua alors que la pensine serait reliée à cet écran afin que tous puissent voir les pensées contenues dans la pensine. Elle insista alors pour que tous les élèves se rassoient, ce qu'ils firent lorsqu'ils virent son regard noir braqué sur eux qui promettait milles douleurs s'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'elle disait.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, McGo fit un signe et les aurors sortirent la salle, déclenchant ainsi des murmures.

- Taisez-vous ! s'exclama excédée McGonagall, je ne pense pas que vous voudriez voir des inconnus se pencher sur vos souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque le silence se refit, Rusard démarra le dispositif et l'écran s'alluma. Les élèves se concentrèrent alors sur l'écran et sur ce que la pensine allait leur montrer. Harry attendait, anxieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce moment lui paraissait aussi important pour lui-même, normalement il n'aurait pas du être aussi anxieux de savoir la vérité, après tout le fait de savoir si Malefoy est innocent ou non ne devrait pas l'affecter. Mettant ses réflexions de côté il se concentra sur l'écran.

_Il pleuvait. Draco Malefoy, âgé de 5 ans, entendait de sa chambre ses parents se disputer mais il ne comprenait pas le sujet de leur dispute. Apparemment son père voulait qu'il rencontre un monsieur mais sa mère s'y opposait. Alors le jeune Malefoy ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, il voulait rester avec sa mère mais il devait obéissance à son père. _

_A certains moments il entendait des bruits de vaisselles qui se cassaient mais n'osait pas sortir de peur d'être puni s'il sortait de sa chambre._

_Puis plus aucun bruit. Draco prit alors peur, pensant que ses parents l'avaient abandonné et prit donc son courage à deux mains et descendit pour voir._

_Lorsqu'il descendit il vit plusieurs personnes dans sa maison, à côté des corps immobiles de ses parents. Il cria alors et partit en courant, enfin essaya car une femme l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras, puis lui fit boire une potion._

_Il entendit alors un des hommes parler à la femme qui le tenait dans ses bras._

_- Tonks, tu pars devant avec le gosse et nous on se charge des parents. _

_- Très bien je lui ais donné une potion calmante pour le trajet. Ne traînez pas trop, on ne sait pas si quelqu'un a entendu les cris du gamin._

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, allez vas-y !_

_Ladite Tonks sortit alors du manoir et transplana dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulait se défendre, se débattre mais la potion calmante que la femme lui avait donné commençait à faire effet et il avait les paupières de plus en plus lourdes. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux fut une silhouette floue se penchant sur lui et lui disant « bienvenue Mr Malefoy, ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes en sécurité ici. »_

_Puis l'obscurité l'enveloppa et il tomba dans l'inconscience._


	5. Chapter 5

_En italique : les souvenir de Draco, montrés par la pensine._

**En caractère gras : les discussions dans la Grande Salle**

Chapitre 5 : le passé

_Noir. Il faisait tellement noir. Il avait peur, il ne voyait pas ses parents. Aucune lumière pour le guider, seulement l'obscurité. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pria pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il voulait juste s'assurer que ses parents allaient bien ! Non promis il ne recommencerait plus il resterait dans sa chambre tout le temps, mais pitié que quelqu'un le sorte de là ! Il serait sage, promis juré !_

_Et là il la vit. Une petite lueur près de lui. Il se leva alors, tout tremblant et essaya de se diriger vers elle. Mais ses jambes étaient tellement lourdes ! Non ne pas petite lueur !_

_Il tendait la main pour l'atteindre mais on aurait dit que cette dernière s'écartait à chaque fois un peu plus pour qu'il ne la touche pas._

_Désespérant, il essaya de soulever ses pieds pour rejoindre la lumière, quand soudain une grande ombre passa au dessus de lui. Curieusement il n'en avait pas peur, il sentait, __**savait **__que cette ombre ne lui ferait rien. Il attendit alors que cette ombre se positionne à côté de lui. Lorsque cette dernière se posa, il se retourna et eut un hoquet de surprise : devant lui se tenait un phénix ! Il le fixait de ses grands yeux rubis comme s'il voyait son âme elle-même et c'était sans doute vrai._

_La créature mythique commença alors à lui parler :_

_« Petit homme, je vois deux chemins pour toi, l'un est sombre et te conduira à ta perte et l'autre...hé bien si tu le choisis tu pourrais alors savoir ce que ça veut dire réellement avoir une famille et être aimé. Cependant pour ce dernier tu vas devoir faire des choix difficiles et tu devras surmonter beaucoup d'obstacles. Mais le résultat en vaudra la peine. »_

_- pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ?je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel ! Je suis juste Draco Malefoy, je ne suis pas spécial._

_« Au contraire petit homme, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es spécial ! Dans ton sang circule celui d'un phénix : lors de ta naissance, suite à la santé fragile de ta mère, tu avais une condition faible, trop pour pouvoir survivre. Voyant cela, ta mère a prié toute la nuit pour que tu te rétablisses, tout en recherchant des solutions alors qu'elle était encore faible de l'accouchement. Elle faillit n mourir et ton père lui demanda alors d'arrêter ses recherches, que tu n'en méritais pas la peine. Mais ta mère s'est obstinée. Un phénix qui passait par là avait entrevu la scène et touché par ta mère il attendit que la nuit tombe et il alla voir ta mère qui lisait dans sa bibliothèque tout en te surveillant. Un phénix chérit avant tout sa famille, pour lui rien n'est plus beau qu'un sacrifice pour sa famille. Et voyant à quel point ta mère tenait à toi alors que tu n'avais que quelques heures il décida alors de l'aider. Il se sacrifia pour toi et t'offrit son sang. En faisant cela il te soigna. Cependant le sang de phénix n'offre pas qu'un rétablissement à celui qui la boit, il lui offre un destin hors du commun et de grands pouvoirs. C'est pour ça que Voldemort veut te rencontrer : s'il te tue et boit ton sang, les pouvoirs que t'a offert le phénix lui seront transmis. »_

_- Mais pourquoi mon papa veut me le faire rencontrer si ce vilain monsieur veut me tuer ?_

_« Petit homme ton père est corrompu par cet homme, au contraire de ta mère qui ne veut pas que tu le rencontre. Tant bien que mal elle essaye de te protéger et ce depuis ta naissance mais elle a atteint ses limites, elle doit obéir à son mari sinon elle risque de se mettre en danger et toi aussi. Elle a donc fait appel à un grand sorcier que Voldemort craint. Ne t'inquiète pas tu peux lui faire confiance, à lui et à ceux qui travaillent pour lui. Tu les a déjà vu ce sont ceux qui étaient chez toi cette nuit»_

_- mais alors pourquoi ils ont aussi attaqués maman ?_

_« Pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'elle les avait contacté. Ainsi elle est en sécurité et toi aussi. Petit homme il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant, les autres attendent avec impatience ton réveil»_

_- on se reverra monsieur ?_

_« Bien sur petit homme ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout tu porte mon sang. »_

_Draco n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des explications, ce dernier s'envolant rapidement. Il se retourna alors et se dirigea vers la lumière. Tout à coup c'était beaucoup plus facile et il atteignit sans problème la lumière. Avant de se réveiller il entendit un dernier « fais attention à toi » murmuré tendrement puis il ouvrit les yeux…et se retrouva à contempler un plafond blanc._

_- Où suis-je ? se demanda-t-il. Il ne voyait personne dans la salle qui ressemblait vaguement à une infirmerie._

_Avant qu'il ait pu poser un pied par terre, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer une femme et un homme d'âge mûr. La femme se dirigea vers lui et l'ausculta pour voir s'il avait quelques problèmes que ce soit, tandis que l'homme s'asseyait sur une chaise, attendant patiemment._

_Lorsque la femme eut finit, l'homme se dirigea vers eux et demanda d'une voix chaleureuse à Draco :_

_- comment vous sentez-vous Mr Malefoy ?_

_- A vous de me le dire, c'est pas moi le médecin, rétorqua Draco assez agressivement. Il ne savait pas qui était ce monsieur et ne lui faisait donc pas confiance même s'il semblait gentil._

**Cela déclencha quelques rires dans la grande salle, surtout du côté des serpentards qui reconnaissaient bien là un trait du caractère de leur prince.**

_- Eh bien je vois que vous allez mieux, j'en suis ravi, dit malicieusement le vieil homme. Excusez-moi je ne me suis pas présenté, que je suis mal élevé ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore, se présenta-t-il présentant sa main à Draco._

_Ce dernier la serra avec précaution. Le phénix lui avait peut être dit d'avoir confiance en lui, il le la lui donnerai qu'après s'être fait un tableau personnel du vieil homme. Ce dernier, pas du tout stressé d'être le sujet d'étude d'un enfant de 5 ans, lui offrit un sourire complice._

_- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ou vous vous trouvez ?_

_- Oui, s'il vous plait. Je voudrais aussi savoir ce que sont devenues les personnes qui ont été assez charmantes pour faire irruption chez moi et me kidnapper tout en stupéfixant mes parents, demanda Draco sarcastique._

_Dumbledor le regarda, amusé par l'attitude du gamin. Il aurait été difficile de deviner que ce gamin de 5 ans venait de se faire kidnapper il a à peine 6 heures au vu de son comportement. Mais Dumbledore, ayant l'habitude de traiter avec des Sangs-Purs savait que ces derniers ne montraient jamais quand ils avaient peur et l'enseignaient à leurs enfants dès leur naissance. Il était donc normal que le gamin réagisse comme on le lui avait enseigné._

_- Eh bien vous vous trouvez à l'infirmerie de l'académie des aurors !_

_La bouche du gamin s'ouvrit grande ouverte à ces paroles et il le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Le vieil homme rigola dans sa barbe, les jours suivant allaient être intéressants…_


	6. Chapter 6

_- Eh bien vous vous trouvez à l'infirmerie de l'académie des aurors !_

_La bouche du gamin s'ouvrit grande ouverte à ces paroles et il le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Le vieil homme rigola dans sa barbe, les jours suivant allaient être intéressants…_

Chapitre 6 : apprentissage

**Les élèves, surpris, se regardaient entre eux interloqués. Comment ça Malefoy était à l'académie des aurors ?! Cette place était réputée pour ne laisser entrer que les aurors apprentis et les maitres. Dumbledor lui-même ne pouvait y entrer sans autorisation spéciale donnée par le directeur de l'académie lui-même et il ne pouvait rester plus de 3h. Or ce vieux sénile avait dit qu'il était là depuis plus de 6h.**

**La seule possibilité qu'une personne étrangère à l'académie puisse y rester plus de 3h est qu'elle doit avoir un lien avec un initié ou un maître.**

**Cela voudrait donc dire que… non impossible ! A ce stade la plupart des serdaigles ainsi qu'Hermione (pourquoi c'est étonnant ?!) hoquetèrent de surprise : ils venaient brusquement de comprendre tout e que cela impliquait.**

**Le professeur McGonagall, voyant cela, décida alors d'intervenir.**

**- comme la plupart d'entre vous viennent de le comprendre, Mr Malefoy était dès sa naissance inscrit à l'académie des aurors. De par leu relation professeur/élève Dumbledor a pu reste avec lui pendant quelques temps.**

**- mais professeur il est venu à Poudlard en même temps que nous !, s'exclama Lavande Brown, cela voudrait dire…**

**- Oui Mlle Brown, Mr Malefoy a été entrainé à l'académie de ses 5 ans à la fin de ses 10 ans.**

**Un grand silence accompagna ses paroles. Puis…**

**- Ouah impressionnant…répliqua Ron, troublé.**

**- et c'est toi qui dis ça ? demanda Harry sarcastique. Ce dernier était lui aussi impressionné par ce qu'il apprenait du blond serpentard. En parlant de serpentard, en les regardant il trouva qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très surpris par cette nouvelle. Hum c'était louche tout ça. **

**- Même si ce petit crétin me sort par les yeux ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas reconnaitre qu'il doit être fichtrement puissant pour avoir été apprenti comme auror alors qu'il était seulement un gamin, lui répondit Ron vexé qu'on le croit aussi superficiel.**

**Harry, contrit, baissa les yeux et lui offrit un sourire désolé. Ron l'excusa tout de suite, il comprenait que c'était la situation actuelle qui rongeait le jeune homme. Qui ne le serait pas ?**

**- Taisez-vous je veux entendre ce qui est dit à l'écran ! leur demanda Hermione impérieuse, faisant taire ainsi toute conversation dans la salle. Voyant cela le professeur McGonagall eut un sourire amusé. Décidément ces élèves ne cesseraient jamais de l'étonner.**

_Le jeune Malefoy regardait le vieil homme incrédule. Bien sur il savait ce qu'était un auror, son père lui ayant dit d'éviter avoir tout contact avec eux. Son premier réflexe fut donc de paniquer : non seulement il en avait un dans la salle (il venait juste de le voir) mais en plus il était dans un endroit spécialisé pour eux ! Ce qui impliquait qu'il y ait plus qu'un auror dans les parages._

_Dumbledore sembla comprendre ce qui se passait chez lui car il lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et demanda à l'auror présent de sortir et de ne faire rentrer personne sans son autorisation. Après la sortie de celui-ci il se retourna vers Draco et prit un ai sérieux montrant ainsi au gamin qu'il allait savoir pourquoi il était là et quelle était sa situation._

_- Draco, nous allons avoir une discussion sur le pourquoi du fait que tu sois là mais pour l'instant je vais te poser une question et tu vas devoir me répondre franchement, d'accord ?_

_Draco se redressa, attentif et crispé, et promit qu'il serait honnête. La question de Dumbledore le prit totalement au dépourvu._

_- comment ça va ?_

_Il manqua en tomber du rebord du lit ou il se trouvait. Non mais il pouvait pas trouver question plus bête ! Sérieusement ?! « Comment ça va ? ». Il devait lui manquer une case à ce vieux cinglé !_

**Des rires nerveux se faisaient entendre dans la salle, vite calmés par les regards glacials que leur donnaient McGonagall et Hermione. L'une ou l'autre ils pouvaient gérer mais les deux ensembles, mieux valait se faire oublier.**

_Remarquant l'ai complètement ahuris que prit Draco, Dumbledore comprit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il rit intérieurement, fier de l'avoir déstabilisé. _

_- eh bien pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire kidnapper je dirais, répondit Draco, un peu abasourdi par la tournure de la conversation._

_- bien, bien, répliqua Dumbledore, parce que ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile et il va falloir te concentrer._

_Tout de suite alerté par le ton plus que sérieux du vieil hibou, Draco se concentra su ce qu'il allait lui dire. _

_- tu te rappelles de ce que tu as rêvé après qu'on t'ai donné la potion calmante ?_

_- oui je m'en rappelle. Pourquoi ?, demanda Draco, curieux._

_- tu as bien eu la visite d'un phénix ? _

_Quand il hocha la tête pour acquiescer, Dumbledore continua sur sa lancé_

_- tout ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai : ta faible constitution, ta presque mort, le fait que ton sang ait été mélangé à celui du phénix. Maintenant écoute-moi bien c'est très important : il ne faut que tu en parles à personne, absolument personne ne doit être au courant que tu as du sang de phénix dans les veines._

_- mais pourquoi ?demanda Draco, un peu paniqué. Il était peut être plus précoce que les gosses de son âge mais il n'avait malgré tout que 5 ans !_

_- parce que des gens mal attentionnés en profiteraient. Tu comprends le sang de phénix est très rare et si il est mélangé au sang d'un sorcier avec lequel il est lié, il donne au sorcier plus de puissance, et c'est ce que des gens convoitent. Vois-tu pour certaines personnes le pouvoir c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important au détriment de tout le reste._

_- comme mon papa…dit tristement Draco._

_Pour le réconforter Dumbledore lui serra le genou tendrement puis lui demanda s'il voulait un bonbon au citron. Il rit en voyant la tête que faisait Draco après son offre._

_Après un moment de silence apaisant, Draco reprit la parole :_

_- pourquoi vous m'avez emmené là ?_

_- parce que mon petit Draco, vous allez apprendre à devenir un auror !_

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

_- pourquoi vous m'avez emmené là ?_

_- parce que mon petit Draco, vous allez apprendre à devenir un auror !_

Chapitre 7 : l'école d'aurors

_- vous vous sentez bien monsieur ?non parce que si vous aviez toute votre tête je pense pas que vous auriez dit ça ! _

_- allons bon et pourquoi donc ?le fait qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'enfant devenir auror ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible. Et mon petit ami j'ai toute confiance en vos compétences, répliqua amusé Dumbledor._

_- et si j'ai pas envie ?! Après tout je vous ais rien demandé du tout moi ! C'est vous qui m'avez kidnappé pour m'emmener ici !_

_- tu veux réellement rentrer chez toi ?avec ton père ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_

_Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre. S'il disait oui, ils risquaient de le ramener là-bas et il serait obligé d'obéir à son père et d'endurer ce qu'il appelait « entrainement ». Son père avait toujours eu un penchant pour le doloris. Mais s'il disait non, c'était comme s'il reniait son père, son sang. Et sa mère serait toute seule avec son père. Il était donc perdu, d'un côté il voulait dire oui pour échapper au joug de son père mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère sans protection !_

_Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dumbledore lui assura à ce moment là que s'il acceptait sa mère serait mise en lieux sûr._

_Draco se décida alors. Pourquoi pas tenter le coup ?il avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon._

_- d'accord je veux bien mais avant que je commence je veux que ma mère soit mise en lieu sûr et je veux la voir. Après ça vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, dit résolument Draco, le menton relevé fièrement._

_Dumbledore sourit en voyant la moue que faisait Draco, il trouvait ce petit homme bien attachant et il ne méritait pas le destin que lui réservait son père. Heureusement le phénix veillait sur lui. Cependant il fallait plus d'aide que ça, surtout si comme Sibylle Trelawney l'avait prédit il aurait un grand rôle à jouer dans les années futures._

_- ne t'inquiète pas je ne veux t'imposer quoi que ce soit, même si tu ne veux pas être auror j'offrirai protection à ta mère et à toi. Cependant j pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu fasses cet apprentissage il te sera utile pour les années à venir._

_- Pourquoi ? qu'est-ce que je dois faire qui demande une formation avancée en magie qu'on poursuit en général après avoir étudié la magie au collège ?j'ai que 5 ans j'ai largement le temps ! Je suis pas débile j'apprends vite !_

_- oui tu es un enfant très intelligent, je n'en doute pas mais tu vois le fait que le phénix t'a donné son sang c'est une bénédiction mais aussi une malédiction, je m'explique : grâce à lui tes pouvoirs se sont renforcés et tu as une constitution plus solide. Cependant tu avais déjà un pouvoir magique très élevé à la base et tu étais déjà convoité par Voldemort mais avec le sang du phénix en toi, tu lui deviens indispensable, ou tout du moins à ses partisans qui je sais sont en train d'essayer de le ressusciter. Tu dois donc savoir te défendre et l'enseignement de Poudlard n'est pas assez poussé pour te suffire. Comprends-tu ?_

_- oui…mais j'ai rien demandé moi ! _

_- je sais mon petit, je sais. Mais je pense que cet apprentissage ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas suivre exactement le même programme que les apprentis adultes ont. Tu pourras aussi voir ta mère quand tu veux._

_- Mais professeur comment vous allez faire avec mon père ? Il va essayer de nous retrouver et lorsque je serais dehors, il me retrouvera._

_- ne t'en fais pas tout est prévu : on a jeté un sort à ton père lui faisant croire qu'il t'avait inscrit à un programme d'entrainement magique en Transylvanie et qu'aucun contact n'était possible : tu ne le reverras que le jour avant la rentrée de Poudlard. Pour ta mère il croit qu'elle est en cure de désintoxication, pareil aucun contact : pour la durée on lui a fait croire qu'elle a été envoyé là-bas à cause de ton absence qu'elle avait du mal à accepter, donc pareil elle ne le reverra que le jour avant la rentrée._

_- d'accord. Alors pourquoi pas ? Ça sera toujours mieux que les « entrainements » de mon père. Les crucio au bout d'un moment on s'en lasse, dit Draco, blasé, ne remarquant pas le regard que lui porta Dumbledore._

_Des crucio ? A son propre fils ?mon dieu il était bien content d'avoir emmené l'enfant à son père !_

**Un grand silence entourait la salle. Un sortilège impardonnable sur son propre fils. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Certains se demandaient même comment il avait fait pour ne pas tourner pire qu'il ne l'était. Quand à Harry il était dans une rage folle. Des crucio ? À Draco ? Ah non alors ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire souffrir son blond ! …mais attends **_**son**_** Draco ? N'importe quoi, il racontait des idioties ! Enfin c'était impossible qu'il… non non non tout simplement impossible ! Ses pensées remises en ordre il retourna son regard vers l'écran.**

_- Draco tu sais que lancer un doloris à une personne est illégal n'est-ce pas ? demanda prudemment le vieil homme._

_- ah bon ? Ba je sais que maman aimait pas quand il le faisait mais il le lançait juste quand j'avais fais une bêtise._

_- non Draco, même si tu as fais une bêtise, ton père n'a pas à lancer ce sort. Tu n'as pas à t'habituer à le recevoir et tu ne dois surtout pas faire ça aussi, tu comprends ?_

_-oui monsieur. Alors mon papa est vraiment méchant ?demanda Draco, les larmes aux yeux. _

_- Il n'est pas vraiment méchant mais il n'a pas eu un bon modèle d'éducation et refais le même schéma sur toi. Je pense en toute honnêteté que ton papa n'était pas prêt à devenir papa, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas été désiré. Je pense qu'il t'aime mais cette manière d'aimer et d'éduquer n'est pas bonne et malheureusement ton père ne connait que celle-là. _

_- alors c'est pas grave si je dis que j'aime quand même mon papa ?_

_- Non Draco, au contraire je trouve ça admirable que malgré tout tu crois toujours en lui. Cependant tu ne dois pas suivre aveuglément ce qu'il te dit : tu dois tracer ta propre voie. Je sais que tu n'as que 5 ans et que ça peut être rassurant de te réfugier derrière ton papa ou même ta maman mais cela ne fera qu'aggraver ta situation._

_- mon propre destin ?très bien alors je veux faire cet apprentissage. Je veux que monsieur le phénix il soit fier de moi. Et je sais que maman sera d'accord et même papa même s'il n'en ait pas conscient._

_- je te félicite mon garçon, c'est une décision très sage et très mature que tu as là. Bien je vais aller voir le directeur de cette école et ensuite on avisera, d'accord ?_

_- très bien, juste est-ce que je peux aller faire un tour ? j'en peux déjà plus de rester sans rien faire._

_- bien sur, j'appelle quelqu'un pour qu'il te montre les environs et on se revoit ce soir._

_Sur ces paroles Dumbledor sortit de la pièce et appela un des aurors dehors. Lorsqu'il revint avec l'auror, Draco reconnut la femme qui lui avait donné la potion._

_- bonjour jeune homme, je suis Tonks c'est moi qui t'accompagne. Ça te va ? demanda-t-elle, souriant._

_- Oui oui. Solide bon qu'ils le feront?_

_Sans attendre de réponse il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Rigolant sous cape Tonks le suivit, ainsi que Dumbledore dont le visage ne cachait pas son amusement. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur tandis que les deux autres sortaient du bâtiment médicale._

_Cette école était immense, il y avait un bâtiment où les apprentis aurors mettaient en pratique les sorts qu'ils avaient appris, un autre où étaient situés les cours de potions, sortilège et DCFM et enfin un dernier bâtiment qui comportait les salles réservées aux cours de métamorphose et aux options que les apprentis pouvaient choisir. En plus de ça se trouvaient un stade de Quidditch et une serre pour les cours de botanique._

_Draco se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, après tout il n'avait que 5 ans et tout ça était tout nouveau pour lui. On avait l'habitude d'oublier son véritable âge avec son comportement mâture impropre à un réel enfant de 5ans. Cependant l'environnement dans lequel il avait écu ainsi que le sang de phénix présent en lui l'avait poussé à murir plus vite que la normal. _

_En le regardant Tonks se dit qu'ils avaient bien fait de l'enlever de cette atmosphère étouffante dans lequel il baignait depuis sa naissance. Cela ne pouvait que l'aider et elle en vint à avoir un nouveau respect pour Narcissa Malefoy. Cela n'avait pas dû être facile de tourner le dos à tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Mais elle l'avait fait et pas pour elle mais pour son enfant, un geste désintéressé qui ne faisait que confirme son impression : Narcissa Malefoy avait plus à offrir qu'il n'y paraissait._

_- tu vas voir Draco, tu vas bien t'amuser dans cette école ! dit Tonks d'un ton enjoué. Les gens sont très sympas. En plus j'ai entendu dire qu'un garçon du même âge que toi va aussi venir faire des études ici._

_A ces mots, Draco releva brusquement la tête, ragaillardi par cette nouvelle. Il avait peur d'être tout seul dans un nouveau lieu. Mais si un autre était dans la même situation que lui ils pourraient peut être s'entraider et même devenir amis._

_Après cette visite Tonks ramena Draco vers l'infirmerie où l'attendait Dumbledor. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Dumbledor lui dit d'un ton enjoué :_

_- bienvenue à l'école des aurors Draco. Que cette année vous soit profitable monsieur l'apprenti ! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : début des cours

_Après le départ de Dumbledore qui devait aller voir sa mère pour régler des problèmes « de grands » selon ses mots, Draco retourna à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière l'attendait pour remplir son dossier médical. Lorsque cela fut fait Tonks revint le chercher pour l'emmener voir le directeur._

_Ce dernier le reçut dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il le vit il le trouva au premier abord quelconque : des yeux bruns normaux, des cheveux bruns tout aussi normaux, pas très musclé ni très grand. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers lui, Draco refit son jugement. Ses yeux dégageaient une grande sagesse et une tranquillité qui indiquait une grande confiance en lui, tout en n'étant pas arrogant. De plus il pouvait sentir de plus en plus les flux magiques qui émanaient de cet homme, on aurait dit qu'il modelait sa magie pour la faire onduler autour de lui. Lorsque cette magie le frôla, Draco agît instinctivement. Il se créa un bouclier repoussant sans problème cette magie. Un œil normal ne verrait qu'un bouclier normal c'est-à-dire une espèce de barrière un tantinet irisée mais pour des sorciers plus puissants et expérimentés si on regardait attentivement ce bouclier on pouvait apercevoir des reflets rouges et or accompagner cette couleur irisée argent comme si des flammes renforçaient ce bouclier. Draco avait inconsciemment utilisé les pouvoirs du phénix, les mélangeant au sien afin de se protéger. Mais le plus surprenant ce fut qu'en même temps de se protéger il fit de même pour Tonks. Cela plus qu'autre chose convainquit le directeur qu'il avait eu raison d'exposer son idée à Dumbledor et de le laisser faire des études ici._

_En effet ce fut l'idée du directeur de l'école des aurors de proposer d'entrainer Draco à en devenir un. Après que Dumbledor lui ait expliqué la situation du gamin avec le phénix et celle de ses parents, il en avait déduit qu'il devait être prêt à faire face aux obstacles qu'il rencontrerait dans le futur._

_Déjà à l'époque il était convaincu quel c'était la bonne solution et la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux ne l'avait que conforté dans sa décision : le fait qu'il protège une autre personne en plus de lui alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas démontrait que ce gamin n'était pas un Malefoy ordinaire et que le sacrifice du phénix n'avait pas été vain : connaissant les idéaux très « voldemoriennes » qu'avait la famille du côté paternel, le fait que le fils de Lucius protège quelqu'un autre que lui-même t en plus une sang-mêlé ça ne s'était jamais vu !_

_- Bonjour mon garçon. Tu peux baisser ton bouclier je ne vous ferais aucun mal, lui dit le directeur d'un ton apaisant en reprenant le contrôle de sa magie t la forçant à revenir en lui._

_Draco regarda autour de lui étonné. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna vers Tonks qui lui souriait, intérieurement touchée qu'il ait agit ainsi alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il abaissa alors le bouclier et regarda dans les yeux le directeur qui était surpris de voir autant d'intelligence et de sagesse briller dans les yeux d'un gamin de 5ans._

_« Ca doit être du au fait qu'il ait du sang de phénix dans les veines et de son enfance, » se dit-il, décidant qu'il devait lui faire passer un test pour savoir son QI._

_- Je suis Davis Zeller (1) et comme tu as dû le comprendre je suis le directeur de cette école. Avec Dumbledor nous avons pensé qu'il serait dans ton intérêt d'avoir cette formation d'auror. Néanmoins je te rassure tu ne vas pas suivre le même programme, cela te serais impossible. Je vais donc t'expliquer comment cela va se dérouler tu es d'accord ?_

_Draco acquiesça. Le directeur reprit alors la parole :_

_- jusqu'à tes 8 ans tu vas surtout apprendre tout ce qui est théorique. Et c'est seulement à partir de tes 8 ans que tu vas commencer ton apprentissage physique, notamment en participant aux entrainements avec les autres apprentis aurors. Cependant tu ne feras ton entrée sur le terrain qu'à tes 10 ans. Tout cela afin que tu puisses travailler au mieux tes dons. As-tu des questions ?_

_- Oui, Tonks m'a dit qu'un autre garçon du même âge que moi allait venir. C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Lorsqu'il arrivera je vous montrerai où vous dormirez et je vous donnerez vos emploi du temps. Cependant la différence avec toi est qu'il n'ira pas à Poudlard à vos 11 ans et il restera pour continuer sa formation d'auror._

_- Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste et si moi aussi je veux pas aller à Poudlard ?!_

_- vos missions diffèrent, ton destin st d'aller à Poudlard où tu y joueras un rôle capital. Joshua (2) lui a un autre destin et cette formation lui est capitale alors que pour toi elle est un bonus qui t'aideras._

_- bon d'accord, bouda-t-il pas trop content._

_Davis Zeller l'emmena alors vers les portes de l'école pour attendre le nouvel élève et Tonks repartit s'occuper de ses tâches quotidiennes._

_- Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais continuer à voler su mon balaie ?_

_- bien sur mon petit mais il ne faudra pas que ça t'occupe tout ton temps. D'ailleurs pendant quelques temps toi et Joshua vous aurez une personne pour vous aider à vous organiser et vous aider dans vos devoirs. D'ailleurs tout ce que tu vas apprendre te sera utile pour quand tu feras tes études à Poudlard._

_Sur ces paroles arriva une voiture d'où sortirent trois aurors, deux hommes et une femme, et un enfant. Se doutant que cet enfant était le fameux Joshua Draco le regarda avec intérêt : un petit brun aux yeux bleu qui pétillaient de malice. Il lui plut d'emblée mais n'osa pas aller le voir et préféra attendre qu'il vienne vers eux, toujours accompagné des aurors. Qu'il reconnut d'ailleurs comme ceux qui étaient chez lui au moment de son kidnapping, enfin s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça étant donné qu'il n'avait pas trop résisté à ses ravisseurs._

_Lorsque le petit brun arriva à leur hauteur il vint tout de suite vers Draco l'étudiant de la même façon que ce dernier l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt et ce qu'il vit dût lui plaire car il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Draco, heureux, la prit et le petit brun se présenta alors :_

_- Salut je m'appelle Joshua, heureux de te rencontrer._

_- Moi c'est Draco Malefoy, de même._

_Ils se sourirent toute dent dehors et se tournèrent de concert vers le directeur qui après avoir écouté le rapport de ses aurors les avait congédié. En voyant les mêmes bouilles farceuses tournées vers lui, il ricana intérieurement._

_« Les années qui suivent ne vont pas être tristes ! »pensa-t-il. Le futur lui donnera raison._

_- bien jeunes hommes, suivez-moi je vais vous conduire à votre chambre et lorsque vous vous serez installés vous descendrez au réfectoire pour diner avec nous. Je vous introduirez aux autres élèves et je vous donnerez vos emplois du temps._

_- d'accord monsieur ! dirent-ils d'une même voix._

_Il les emmena aux dortoirs des aurors jusqu'au dernier étage et poussa première porte qui se trouvait à leur gauche : là se trouvait une chambre des plus basiques : deux lits, deux bureaux et des armoires. Derrière l'autre porte se trouvait la salle de bain. Le directeur les laissa alors seuls. Draco n'ayant pas encore ses bagages, il aida Joshua à défaire les siennes. Tout ce fit dans un silence confortable, les deux enfants apprenants à se faire à la présence de l'autre. Le silence se brisa lorsque Draco trouva le balaie de Joshua pendant qu'il défaisait ses affaires._

_- toi aussi t'as un balai ? T'aime bien voler ? lui demanda Draco, excité._

_- oh oui j'adore ! Toi aussi t'en as un ?_

_- oui mais il est avec mes affaires, je pense que je l'aurais demain avec le reste de mes affaires. J'ai pas trop eu le temps de faire mes valises !_

_- t'étais pressé ?_

_- moi non, mais les aurors qui sont venus me chercher oui. En fait mon papa voulait que je rencontre un méchant monsieur et le vieil homme et le directeur ont décidé avec ma maman que ça serait mieux si j partais de chez moi. On a donc dû partir vite avant que papa remarque quelque chose._

_- c'est qui le méchant monsieur ?demanda curieux Joshua._

_- je crois que le vieil homme l'a appelé Volde-quelque chose, je me rappelle plus il avit un nom bizarre._

_- C'était pas Voldemort par hasard ?_

_- si c'est ça ! Mais comment tu le sais ? Tu le connais ?_

_- mes parents m'en avaient parlé avant de mourir. Ils disaient que cet homme était vilain et qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui fasse confiance. Ils m'ont aussi dit que des gens viendraient me chercher pour m'emmener dans un endroit sûr. Ma tante est alors arrivé et lorsque mes parents sont morts elle s'est occupée de les enterrer et elle m'a prit chez elle. J'avais 4 ans. Et un an plus tard les aurors que ta vu tout à l'heure sont arrivés et ont parlé à ma tante qui m'a dit de les suivre pour qu'ils puissent me protéger. Et me voilà._

_Draco sentait que son petit compagnon était triste et se leva alors pour le serrer dans ses bras. Joshua, bien que surpris, fit de même. Au bout d'un moment ils s séparèrent et continuèrent de ranger. Lorsqu'une cloche sonna, un auror frappa à leur porte et les emmena au réfectoire._

_Leur vie à l'école des aurors allait commencer._

_(1) + (2) : noms inventés de toute pièce !_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : l'école, c'est dur !

**Oh la on rembobine ! C'est qui ce Joshua ? De quel droit il le touche ! Harry calme toi c'est normal ils sont petits et ont besoin d'affection. Affection que dalle oui ! Lui s'en était très bien sortit sans pendant son enfance alors il voyait pas le problème ! Ba les pattes ! **

**Non Harry calmes-toi, tu deviens complètement cinglé on dirait Dumbledor ! Après tout qu'est-ce que ça te fait que Dra…Malefoy soit ami avec ce type et lui fasse des câlins ? Bon des câlins très serrés, voire trop MAIS tu t'en fous, ça ne te concerne pas ! Alors tu te tais et tu te concentre sur les images !**

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent intimidés. Devant eux s'étalaient de grandes tables où les aurors étaient attablés. Ils devaient être plus d'une centaine ! L'auror qui était venu les chercher les emmena alors vers une table où restaient deux places. Ils s'assirent et se servirent en silence, même le petit Joshua car ils étaient intimidés par tous les regards dirigés vers eux. En même temps il était pas commun que deux petits garçons de 5 ans se retrouvent dans leur école à manger avec eux ! _

_Lorsqu'ils furent placés, le directeur se leva et tous les élèves convergèrent leurs attentions vers lui._

_- bien chers élèves, comme vous avez pu le constater, deux nouveaux élèves se sont joints à nous. Compte tenu de leur âge, ils n'auront pas tout à fait le même programme mais je compte sur vous pour les aider à s'intégrer et trouver leurs repères. Sur ce bon appétit !_

_Les conversations reprirent alors normalement, et les deux garçons rassurés de ne plus être le centre d'attention commencèrent à manger._

_- dis donc elle est super belle la salle ! J'ai hâte de commencer les cours ! s'exclama Joshua, la bouche pleine. Ce qui en faite donnait plutôt cela : « dich donc elle est shuper belle la sache ! »._

_A cette vue, le petit nez de Draco se retroussa adorablement, ce qui lui valut des oh ! de la part de la gente féminine de la table. _

**La même réaction s'était déclenchée dans la grande salle, toujours de la part de la gente féminine. Harry quand à lui rougit fortement devant cette vision du blond.**

_- Joshua, mâche avant de parler, je t'assure c'est dégueu ! enfin toi tu as de la chance tu auras tout le temps de le visiter ce lieux, moi j'y reste pas !_

_- comment ça ?_

_- je devrais partir à Poudlard quand j'aurai 11 ans._

_- ah c'est nul ! mais tu sais ma maman m'a parlé de Poudlard et apparemment y a pleins de passages secrets. Tu pourras t'amuser à les découvrir !_

_- ouais on verra bien quand j'y serais._

_- et si on allait plutôt visiter cette école ? demanda Joshua avec un sourire malicieux._

_Draco le regarda, étonné étant donné qu'on leur avait déjà montré l'école, puis quand il vit son sourire il fit de même comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par « visiter »._

_- d'accord._

_Ils se levèrent en toute discrétion et essayèrent de quitter la salle, je dis bien essayèrent car en faite ils n'atteignirent jamais la porte du réfectoire, arrêtés par le directeur qui les avait gardé à l'œil durant tout le repas. Et heureusement pour lui, pensa-t-il en voyant leur moue déçue. _

_- un instant les jeunes, je dois encore vous donner vos emplois du temps, après vous aurez quartiez libre. Et seulement jusqu'à demain, ajouta-t-il rapidement avant qu'ils ne puissent ouvrir la bouche. _

_Déçus, les deux gamins le suivirent à contrecœur jusqu'à son bureau. Là il leur donna leur emploi du temps. Ils purent ainsi voir qu'ils auraient surtout de la théorie et qu'ils auraient seulement cours de 8h à 15h. ce qui laissait pleins de temps libre ! Malheureusement le directeur, come s'il pouvait lire dans leur pensées, les informa qu'ils auraient des devoirs à faire. (A/N : les enfants du monde sorcier savent lire et écrire dès leur 4 ans. Je sais dans la vrai vie c'est faux mais c'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux ! Na !)_

_Il les informa aussi qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de matériel tout leur serait prêté._

_Après cette conversation, les deux enfants partirent, ils devaient aller retrouver Dumbledor pour aller voir la mère de Draco afin qu'il reprenne ses affaires et revoit sa mère._

_Dumbledor les attendait devant la porte de l'école et quand ils arrivèrent, il informa Joshua qu'il pouvait venir avec eux, qu'il le devait même. Les deux enfants ne comprirent pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais il leur dit qu'il leur expliquerait quand ils seraient plus grands._

**« tiens j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part moi », se dit Harry, sarcastique.**

_Ils marchèrent un peu, ne pouvant transplaner du aux protections mises en place autour de l'école et après 15 minutes de marche ils arrivèrent dans un champ dégagé. Là Dumbledor sortit une vieille botte de sa poche et leur expliqua que c'était un portoloin qui les amènerait à la mère de Draco. Lorsque le portoloin s'activa, ils ressentirent comme s'ils étaient tirés en l'air par le nombril, une sensation pas très agréable._

_Ils atterrirent dans un quartier, plus précisément devant le perron d'une des maisons._

_- mes enfants, bienvenue au 12 square Grimmaurd ! _

_- c'est là que va vivre ma mère ? demanda Draco._

_- oui, c'est un endroit sûr. Personne ne connait son existence : elle est incartable et se trouve sous sortilège de Fidelitas et je suis le Gardien du Secret._

_- c'est quoi un sortilège de fidélitas ? demanda curieux Joshua._

_- c'est-à-dire que ceux qui connaissent ce lieu ne peuvent en parler. Seul le peut le gardien du secret mais il faut déjà savoir qui c'est. Même le véritasérum ne peut aider à faire parler les gens s'ils ne sont pas gardien du secret. Ta mère est donc très bien protégée, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Draco._

_- elle est là ? demanda celui-ci, impatient de la revoir et d'éclaircir quelques points avec elle._

_- oui, entrons jeunes gens._

_Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la première chose qu'ils virent fut une grande entrée avec un grand tableau posé sur le mur. Ce tableau était fermé. Lorsqu'ils demandèrent pourquoi, Dumbledor eut une grimace et leur dit que c'était pou le bien de tout le monde._

**Harry, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas être plus d'accord ! **

_Lorsque Draco vit sa mère, assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine, il se précipita sur elle et lui fit un câlin, content qu'elle n'ait rien. La femme fit de même heureuse de retrouver son petit garçon. Quelques minutes après, elle le lâcha et le fit installer sur une chaise et quémanda à Joshua, qui s'était arrêté vers l'embrasure de la porte intimidé, de venir les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir._

_Draco fit les présentations à sa mère et après les salutations d'usage demanda des explications à sa mère._

_- très bien je suppose qu'on ne peut retarder cette discussion. Allons nous installer dans le salon._

_Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Narcissa reprit la parole._

_- comme Dumbledor a dû t'expliquer, tu as un rôle à jouer très important dans le futur et il faut que tu y sois bien préparé. Mais avant que je t'explique plus en détail il me faire quelque chose avant._

_Et là elle se retourna vers Joshua, muet depuis le début de la conversation, et lui demanda de prêter serment de ne rien dire de ce qui allait se dire ici. Il jura et satisfaite Narcissa reprit la conversation là ou ils l'avaient laissé._

_- bien comme je te le disais tout est vrai : le phénix qui t'a donné son sang, le vilain monsieur qui veut te rencontrer et ton rôle dans quelques années. Cependant ce rôle, même si tu n'avais pas eut le sang du phénix, tu l'aurais quand même : tu as de grands pouvoirs Draco mais j'ai dû les sceller afin que ton père ne s'en aperçoive pas et n'en profite. Vois-tu ce pour quoi tu es destiné est en opposition avec tout ce qu'il croit. _

_- mais c'est quoi ce rôle dont vous parlez ?_

_- Comment te l'expliquer ? Vois-tu dans notre monde se battent deux idéaux : l'un pense que seuls les Sang-Purs méritent de vivre et l'autre pense qu'au contraire tous sont égaux. Avant d'aller plus loin je voudrais savoir lequel de ses deux idéaux tu pense avoir raison ?_

_- ba le deuxième, faut être complètement bête pour penser comme le premier ! s'exclama Draco, soutenu par le hochement de tête de Joshua pour appuyer ses dires._

_En entendant cela, Narcissa et Dumbledor ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Cette dernière reprit alors la conversation :_

_- très bien mon chéri. ceux qui pensent comme toi sont dits être du camp de la Lumière et ils prônent l'égalité, le respect et la générosité. Mais les autres pensent au contraire que seul le pouvoir a de l'importance, au détriment de la famille et des valeurs humaines. ON dit qu'ils sont du côté de Tu-sais-qui, du côté du Mal. Toi, mon chéri tu es de par tes convictions dans le camp de la lumière, tout comme Dumbledor._

_- et les aurors maman ?_

_- oui eux aussi. Pour savoir dans quel camp ils appartiennent regarde leurs bras : s'ils ont un tatouage noir hideux, part, ils sont méchants. Mais tout ça te sera expliqué quand tu seras un peu plus grand pour comprendre._

_- et père ?_

_- Draco, cela ne va pas être facile ce que je vais te dire mais tu dois me croire c'est la vérité. Ton père était quelqu'un de bien et il nous aimait, ça tu ne dois jamais l'oublier ! Mais Tu-sais-qui lui a empoisonné l'esprit et lui a fait abandonner tout ce qu'il avait d'humain en lui. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait, imagine que c n'est qu'une coquille vide, sans volonté pour se rebeller. Maintenant revenons à ton rôle futur, nous parlerons de ton père plus tard d'accord ?_

_- oui mère comme vous voulez._

_- merci mon ange. Bien comme je le disais, tu fais partis du camp de la Lumière et ton rôle est très important._

_- Quel est donc ce rôle mère ?_

_- Tu dois protéger Harry Potter._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : commencement

_- Heu qui c'est cet Harry Potter ? Pourquoi je devrais protéger un gars que je connais pas ? demanda perplexe Draco. Le nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus._

**Des murmures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la salle. Protéger Potter ? Draco Malefoy, supposé rival attitré d'Harry, le seul à ne pas le mettre sur un pied d'estale et à le critiquer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ce Draco Malefoy ? La plupart des élèves était bouche bée. Seuls les serpentards restaient sans réaction, ce qu'Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer. Seulement d'autres élèves avaient aussi vu ce manque de réaction et alors un d'eux leur demanda, assez agressivement, pourquoi ils ne réagissaient pas après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur leur Prince.**

**- On le savait déjà, crétin, lui répondit Blaise Zabini, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.**

**- on l'a même aidé, alors pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux, ajouta Pansy Parkinson.**

**Là personne n'en revenait. **

**- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Ron, méfiant. Après tout serpentards ils étaient, serpentards ils resteraient : la traitrise était innée chez eux.**

**- ça veut dire idiot de Griffondor que votre « Survivant » n'est encore parmi nous que grâce à Draco et à notre aide, quoiqu'il ait en grande partie le mérite seul, expliqua posément Crabbe.**

**Beaucoup s'étonnèrent de la réponse de Crabbe, pour la simple raison que… eh bien elle était intelligente. D'ailleurs Ron vira au rouge illico après la phrase de Crabbe mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver que Blaise reprit la parole.**

**- Vous avez l'air surpris. Cependant méfiez-vous, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Serpentard n'est pas comme vous le pensez, vous le comprendrez avec les souvenirs qui vont suivre. On a tous un masque sous lequel on se réfugie, avec plus ou moins de succès, ne soyez pas trompés par cela.**

**Les élèves se regardaient entre eux, perdus. Quand à Ron, toujours aussi rouge, il n'avait pas décoloré et regardait les serpentard d'un air outré. Quand à Harry et Hermione ils ne dirent rien et préférèrent retourner à l'écran.**

_- Tu te rappelles de ce vilain homme que des gens essayent de faire revivre ? Eh bien Harry Potter est celui qui l'a vaincu quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il a le même âge que toi. Et lorsqu'il sera temps pour vous d'aller à Poudlard il te faudra le surveiller pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

_- il peut pas se débrouiller tout seul ? _

_- Non mon fils, ton aide lui sera nécessaire. Mais ne parlons plus de cela, tu auras tout le temps plus tard ! s'exclama Narcissa._

_Après avoir passé l'après-midi ensemble, Dumbledor et les deux enfants quittèrent Narcissa et repartirent à l'école des aurors. Tous étaient silencieux durant le retour : Draco réfléchissait sur ce que lui avait dit sa mère, et Joshua se demandait quel dessert il allait prendre au dîner._

_A la porte de l'école Dumbledor prit congé et après leur avoir dit au revoir partit en direction de Poudlard. Restés seuls les deux gamins prirent le chemin de leur chambre afin de ranger les affaires de Draco avant le dîner. Ils en profitèrent pour exprimer leurs points de vue sur l'affaire, Draco étant soulagé que sa mère soit en sécurité et Joshua curieux de connaitre toute l'histoire._

_- je pense qu'on ne le saura que le moment venu, mère n'a pas l'air pressée de me donner les détails, dit Draco sarcastique._

_- en tout cas j'ai hâte de commencer l'entrainement ! Enchaina Joshua, tout excité._

_- moi aussi ! Allez on va manger !_

_Ils descendirent au réfectoire et allèrent s'installer près de Tonks et des hommes qui avaient amené Joshua à l'école. A leur arrivée les conversations s'éteignirent mais elles reprirent au bout de quelques minutes. Les deux garçons s'intéressèrent alors à leur repas tout en écoutant autour d'eux. _

_Lorsqu'ils durent retourner dans leur chambre ils furent interpellés par Tonks qui leur courrait après, un parchemin à la main. Arrivée à leur hauteur, essoufflée, elle leur tendit le parchemin en précisant qu'il était du directeur. Elle leur dit ensuite bonne nuit et partit, les laissant regagner leur chambre._

_Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent ils ouvrirent la lettre._

_« Mes chers élèves, je vous attends à 8h dans mon bureau afin que je vienne avec vous pour vous introduire officiellement dans vos futurs classes. Passez une bonne soirée !_

_Le directeur._

_P.S : j'aime les choco-grenouilles (AN : ouh le vilain il copie Dumbledor !) »_

_- j'aime les choco-grenouilles ?! Pourquoi il nous dit ça le vieux ?s'interrogea Joshua._

_- j'sais pas on verra bien demain ! Allez bonne nuit !_

_- ouais bonne nuit._

__le lendemain__

_Le soleil se levait et une nouvelle journée venait de commencer. Les deux garçons étaient encore profondément endormis quand tout à coup une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre : DRINGGG !_

_De surprise Draco tomba de son lit et Joshua, tout empêtré se retrouva dans un combat de lutte avec sa couette._

_- Quoi qu'est-ce c'est ?! demanda Draco, levant son visage surpris et tout ébouriffé._

_- Ah ! Au secours je suis attaqué ! S'exclama Joshua._

_- Mais non t'es bête t'es enroulé dans ta couette, attend je vais t'aider ! répliqua Draco, mord de rire en voyant Joshua._

_Après une bataille digne des plus célèbres entre les soldats Draco et Joshua contre l'infâme couette (AN : j'en fais peut être un peu trop, non ? oh et puis après tout je m'ne fiche c'est mon histoire je l'écris comme je veux ! Na !), Joshua put enfin se libérer. Malheureusement après toutes ces péripéties il ne leur restait plus que 10 minutes avant 8h et le rendez-vous avec le directeur._

_Panique générales ! Panique générale ! Plus que 10 minutes ! 10 minutes ! Allez opération commando ! Voilà ce qui se disait dans leurs têtes. Ni une ni deux ils enfilèrent chemise, pantalon, caleçons (Heureusement !), chaussures, prirent leurs affaires et sortirent en courant._

_A 7h55 ils étaient devant la porte du directeur mais n'arrivaient pas à entrer, la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et demandait à chaque demande le mot de passe. Pris de panique, les deux garçons ne savaient pas quoi faire quand tout à coup Draco se rappela de la lettre et du postscriptum. Alors il s'avança devant la porte et dit clairement « choco-grenouilles ». La porte s'ouvrit alors et ils purent apercevoir le visage souriant du directeur derrière son bureau._

_- entrez les garçons ! Je vous félicite, vous êtes arrivés à l'heure. Aujourd'hui vous allez commencer vos classes. Avez-vous tout votre matériel ?_

_- oui monsieur, répondirent en cœur les deux garçons._

_- très bien. Alors je vous explique le déroulement de vos études : tous les matins vous serez avec les premières années, eux aussi ne font que la rhétorique pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'en deuxième années qu'on inclut la pratique et le physique. Ensuite vous aurez l'après-midi des cours avec un professeur personnel jusqu'à 15h. ensuite vous serez libres pour la journée. Ne gâchez pas ce temps sans rien faire : vous aurez des devoirs et des examens à passer même s'ils ne seront pas les mêmes que ceux de vos camarades. Voilà avez-vous des questions ?_

_- non, tout est clair, certifia Draco._

_- très bien je vais vous amener à votre premier cours, c'est celui de la métamorphose. Vous allez voir c'est une matière passionnante !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant une porte avec un M de marqué sur le bois. Le directeur ouvrit la porte et fit passer les deux garçons devant lui._

_- je vous demande de m'excuser pour le dérangement Mme Forvandler (AN : métamorphose en danois !) mais je vous amène les deux garçons dont nous avons parlé._

_- oh oui Mr le directeur, merci beaucoup, répondit Mme Forvandler en regardant les deux garçons avec gentillesse, asseyez-vous les enfants. Il ya des places de disponible devant._

_Après une petite poussée encourageante de la part du directeur, les deux garçons commencèrent à s'avancer entre les rangées d'élèves qui les fixaient, certains avec amusement et d'autres indifférents._

_Il s'asseyèrent enfin aux places désignées par le professeur et sortirent silencieusement leurs affaires._

_- Bon je vous laisse, bonne journée, dit le directeur en se tournant vers la sortie._

_- Merci monsieur le directeur, bonne journée également, répondit le professeur._

_Après le départ du directeur, le professeur se retourna vers les élèves._

_- bien, commençons voulez-vous !_

_Les deux garçons se regardèrent, sourires en coin. Enfin, leur vie commençaient. _


	11. Chapter 11

Je passe 5 ans de leurs études mais au fur et à mesure des chapitres il y aura des sous-entendus sur ce qu'ils ont appris à l'école des aurors.

Chapitre 11 : dernière année

__Quelques années plus tard__

_- Joshua ! Draco ! Attendez que je vous attrape ! Vous allez moins faire les malins !_

_Les élèves voyaient passer les deux garçons, morts de rire, à toute vitesse devant eux essayant d'échapper à celui qui venait de proférer la menace. Ce dernier était couvert d'une substance assez…spéciale pour ne pas dire dégoutante. Les élèves, habitués aux farces des deux garçons au bout de 5 ans, ne firent que se pousser en riant pour laisser passer l'élève malchanceux. _

_Ces accidents arrivaient souvent et malheureusement pour les autres élèves le directeur, amusé par les pitreries de ses deux plus jeunes élèves, ne faisait en général que donner un avertissement aux galopins, au grand dam de leurs victimes. Oh en général leurs blagues ne dépassaient pas ce stade : elles étaient drôles sans être trop humiliantes pour les sujets de ces dernières. Sauf si elles étaient destinées à une vengeance. Alors là le destinataire était dans de sales draps : cela finissait habituellement par une humiliation publique. Donc autant vous dire qu'ils évitaient de trop les énerver. Surtout que Joshua avait une imagination très débordante et Draco arrivait toujours à mettre en application ce qu'il proposait. Autrement dit, ils faisaient bien la pair !_

**- Eh Fred, faut qu'on le rencontre ce Joshua ! Interpela George à son frère, assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier acquiesça, ajoutant qu'avec ce duo, leurs blagues deviendraient bien plus évoluées. En effet ils avaient reconnu la substance présente sur le type : de la bave d'acromantula, difficile à obtenir du fait de l'animal et des ses « attributs ». Les autres élèves frissonnèrent de peur, imaginant une telle association. **

_Cependant les deux garçons ne purent rejoindre leur planque secrète, où ils se cachaient pour échapper à leur victime du jour. Ils rentrèrent dans le directeur qui les cherchait. _

_- ah messieurs, vous voilà. Je vous cherchais, il faut que je vous voie tous les deux dans mon bur… _

_Ce dernier s'arrêta de parler en apercevant l'allure de son élève, couvert de bave. Amusé, il lui enjoignit d'aller voir l'infirmière et lorsque ce dernier obtempéra non sans lancer auparavant un regard noir aux deux garçons, morts de rire par terre, il se tourna vers eux. Voyant le regard sérieux que leur lançait le directeur, les deux garçons de 10 ans se relevèrent prestement. Il leur demanda de le suive dans son bureau car il avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Draco et Joshua obéirent sans rechigner, comprenant le sérieux de la situation. L'heure n'était pas aux blagues._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau du directeur, les deux jeunes garçons prirent place dans les sièges devant le bureau tandis que le directeur s'asseyait dans son siège personnel._

_- bien les enfants, vous venez d'avoir 10 ans cette année. Comme vous le savez, Draco toi tu partiras l'an prochain pour Poudlard et toi Joshua tu commenceras à t'entrainer pour ton rôle futur. Donc cette année vous allez étudier de façon différente._

_- qu'est-ce qui sera différent monsieur ? demanda Draco, curieux._

_- Eh bien premièrement vous allez commencer votre entrainement physique, notamment avec les balais et dans des simulations de combats contre des créatures magiques. Cependant je vous rasure vous serez secondé par un groupe d'aurors et les créatures ne seront pas très mortelles. De plus Joshua tu vas étudier en plus tout ce qui touche les elfes, les lous-garous et les esprits supérieurs. Cela t'aidera pour plus tard. Quand à toi Draco lorsque tu ne seras pas en train de t'entrainer physiquement, tu recevras des cours un peu particuliers et ceux-ci seront enseignés par ta mère._

_- Pourquoi ma mère ? Même Joshua peut pas venir avec moi ? demanda Draco, un peu déboussolé par ce que leur disait le directeur._

_- non vois-tu ces cours vont te permettre de pouvoir jouer ton rôle en toute sécurité. Tu te rappelles qu'on t'avais dit que tu avais une mission, protéger Harry Potter ?_

_- ouais d'ailleurs, cette mission je la sens pas trop. Pourquoi il pourrait pas se défendre tout seul ? S'il a survécut jusque là il peut très bien le faire encore !_

_- Mon garçon ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ta mère va tout t'expliquer en détail. Cependant je te rassure, si je pensais que tu n'étais pas capable de le faire je ne te pousserais pas à le faire. Mais chaque homme sur terre a un destin à suivre et le tien est lié à celui d'Harry Potter comme il est lié à celui de Joshua. Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, le phénix veille sur toi et Joshua est plus que protégé. Mais Harry Potter n'a pas cette chance, c'est pourquoi tu devras jouer ce rôle : être le protecteur, le bouclier d'Harry Potter. L'acceptes-tu ?_

_- Ais-je vraiment le choix ? demanda dépité Draco. A côté de lui, Joshua écoutait avec attention, inquiet du sort de son ami._

_- non malheureusement. Mais tu ne seras jamais seul. Où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec toi. Cela je peux te l'assurer. Et puis que peut devenir un homme qui a du sang de phénix autrement qu'un homme d'exception ? demanda avec un sourire le directeur._

_Draco prit une grande inspiration, comprenant très bien qu'à cet instant sa vie allait changer radicalement. Il se tourna vers Joshua qui voyant la mine troublé de son ami lui fit un sourire rassurant pour lui prouver qu'il serait toujours avec lui. Retrouvant sa détermination, Draco se retourna alors vers le directeur, qui le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant, et lui dit d'une voix résolue :_

_- très bien j'accepte ce rôle dont on me parle sans arrêt._

_Aussitôt qu'il eût prononcé ces paroles un cercle de flamme se dressa autour de lui et le directeur, derrière les flammes psalmodia :_

_« Par ces paroles, _

_Le contrat est achevé, _

_Qu'ainsi de par notre volonté_

_Le grand phénix prenne son envol ! » (AN : vous avez vus ça rime !)_

_Dès les paroles prononcées, Draco sentit une grande chaleur le parcourir. Il pouvait entendre la mélodie du phénix, envoutante et mélodieuse, s'élever dans les airs, impérieuse. On aurait dit qu'un phénix le surplombait et le couvrait de ses grandes ailes de feu. Cependant il n'était pas brûlé, au contraire il entouré d'un sentiment d'apaisement, d'amour. Comme s'il était relié à ce phénix et qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Puis d'un coup les flammes disparurent. Cependant cette sensation de lien perdura encore quelques minutes puis s'effaça petit à petit. Cependant Draco savait que ce lien n'était pas très loin il n'était pas détruit, s'il le voulait il pouvait le reconstruire. Mais il ne le fit pas. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment._

_Joshua et le directeur regardaient, impressionnés, les flammes petit à petit disparaitre et laisser apercevoir Draco au centre, indemne. Ils avaient consciences d'avoir assisté à un rituel exceptionnel et en étaient fiers. _

_Joshua fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'approcha de Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le prit dans ses bras._

_- Ouah c'était incroyable Draco ! Enfin t'aurais pu me prévenir avant que t'allait faire un truc comme ça, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand les flammes ont jaillis brusquement !_

_- c'est que je savais pas qu'il se passerait un truc comme ça ! Vous auriez pu nous prévenir Monsieur !_

_- moi-même je ne savais pas avec précision ce qu'il allait se passer. Je savais seulement que lorsque tu aurais officiellement accepté ta mission je devais dire cette formule. J'en ignorais les effets._

_- C'est pas très rassurant ce que vous nous dites là Monsieur le directeur. A l'avenir…renseignez vous !_

_Suite à ce trop plein d'émotion, le directeur leur donna congé et les deux garçons purent repartir vers la direction de leur chambre, encore chamboulé par ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Soudain ils entendirent un grand rafus derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait ils aperçurent un homme recouvert d'une substance familière, qu'une infirmière essayait de rejoindre. Lorsque ce dernier les aperçut, il se dirigea vers eux en courant et en criant. _

_- DRACO ! JOSHUA ! PREPAREZ VOUS A SOUFFRIR !_

_- Cours ! C'est l'autre de tout à l'heure ! cria Joshua à Draco._

_Autant dire qu'ils prirent la poudre d'escampette face à la fureur de l'élève ! Un bon moyen pour commencer la nouvelle année !_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : être un « Malefoy »

_DRINGGG !... BAMM !_

_- Rah je déteste ce réveil ! s'exclama Joshua, balançant l'appareil pour qu'il se taise. Il se retourna vers Draco qui dormait toujours et dont on ne voyait qu'une touffe blonde dépasser de la couette. Il se leva alors doucement de son lit, s'approcha lentement de Draco et… le balança hors de son lit !_

_- ah ! Mais t'es complètement débile ! s'écria Draco. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas trop être réveillé aussi brutalement d'aussi bon matin._

_- ah ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Si je t'avais pas réveillé, tu serais encore dans ton lit à midi !_

_- t'aurais pu le faire plus doucement espèce de sauvage !_

_- Roh allez lèves-toi râleur on va être en retard sinon ! En plus c'est le premier jour d'étude avec ta mère ! Tu veux pas la faire attendre non ?_

_- ça va ça va je me lève ! l'interrompît Draco, amusé malgré lui par l'attitude de son ami._

_Ils rejoignirent les autres élèves au réfectoire et allèrent s'installer à une table avec des premières années. Après avoir déjeuné tranquillement ils prirent le chemin de leurs salles respectives, et se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant l'endroit où ils étaient attendus : salle de métamorphose pour Joshua et salle d'étude pour Draco qui avait cours avec sa mère._

_Lorsque ce dernier arriva sur les lieux il repéra sa mère déjà installée à une table qui se trouvait dans un coin éloigné. Il s'installa à côté d'elle après avoir signalé sa présence._

_- bien mon fils comme te l'a dit le directeur, cette année tu vas étudier avec moi. Ce qu'il ne t'a pas dit c'est ce que tu vas étudier avec moi._

_- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- cela va sans doute te paraitre un tantinet bizarre au début mais tu comprendras rapidement pourquoi ces leçons sont importantes. Je vais t'apprendre à être un véritable Malefoy._

_Draco fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que sa mère voulait dire. Etre un véritable Malefoy ? Mais il ne l'était pas déjà ?_

_- pardon mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire mère ?_

_- tu as dû te rendre compte qu'ici tu as reçu une éducation différente de celle que tu avais eut avant de venir ici n'est-ce pas ?_

_Après réflexion Draco réalisa qu'en effet la méthode des aurors était bien différente de celle de son père. _

_- Et cela mon enfant peut être un danger pour toi et ta mission lorsque tu iras à Poudlard._

_- pourquoi mère ?_

_- tu es différend de l'enfant que tu serais devenu si tu étais resté avec moi et ton père. Vois-tu ton père est un Sang-Pur, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, et on a des règles à respecter lorsqu'on appartient à une famille « noble ». Notamment sur l'éducation de nos enfants._

_Les Sangs-Purs ne croient pas aux valeurs telles que l'Amitié, la Générosité, ou encore l'Amour. Pour eux tout n'est que Ruse, Malveillance et ils ne croient qu'au Pouvoir, lui et lui-seul. Si tu avais été éduqué par ton père il t'aurait apprit à cacher tes émotions à les supprimer pour arriver à tes fins. Tu n'aurais jamais eu d'ami, seulement des fidèles, des enfants sélectionnés par ton père afin de mieux te surveiller et te contrôler tout en t'inculquant une éducation de leader cruel. Tu ne serais pas celui que tu es aujourd'hui._

_- Mais pourquoi les Sangs-Purs doivent agir comme ça ?_

_- Ces règles datent de plusieurs siècles, elles régulent nos vies, nos devoirs ainsi que nos droits. Le ministère de la magie connait ces règles et en tient compte : on ne peut pas reprocher à un Sang-Pur d'agir ainsi car ces règles sont acceptées par la communauté magique, et cela depuis des décennies. Donc ton père va s'attendre à ce que tu agisses comme lui a été éduqué par ton grand-père puisque ton apprentissage en Transylvanie est sensé être un apprentissage pour enfants Sang-Pur. Cependant ayant été éduqué ici tu ne sais pas agir comme un véritable Sang-Pur. De plus le fait que tu ais du sang de phénix fait que tu ne peux pas agir intentionnellement cruellement._

_- comment ça ? Quel est le rapport avec le sang de phénix ?_

_- Le phénix est une créature qui vénère par dessus-tout la loyauté et la famille : autrement dit un phénix ne peut agir de façon délibérément cruelle et lorsqu'il attaque c'est seulement pour contrattaquer. En aucun cas il n'agresse quelqu'un volontairement. _

_- mais alors comment je peux devenir un vrai Sang-Pur si la nature du phénix l'interdit ?_

_- Ca ne sera pas un problème : tu ne peux attaquer de façon délibéré pour seule raison que tu peux mais si c'est pour un but précis visant à protéger pas seulement toi mais d'autres personnes alors c'est possible. Et dans ton cas le fait que tu agisses comme un Sang-Pur va aider dans un futur proche ceux que tu vas côtoyer et l'objet de ta mission._

_- Donc je dois apprendre à être comme père pour passer inaperçu et pouvoir remplir cette mission très importante ?_

_- c'est cela oui. Je vais donc t'enseigner les traditions des Sangs-Purs, leurs habitudes, leurs manies. Nous allons donc commencer par le plus difficile : savoir cacher ce que l'on pense et protéger ses pensées. Pour cela tu dois apprendre l'Occlumencie : c'est une matière qui va te permettre de construire des murs autour des pensées que tu souhaites garder protégées des autres. La première chose que va faire ton père en te voyant est de regarder dans ta mémoire afin de constater si tu es réellement allé en Transylvanie pour t'entrainer. _

_Commença alors l'entrainement de Draco dans l'art laborieux de l'Occlumencie. Quelques fois Joshua venait se joindre à lui car lui aussi devait savoir barricader ses pensées. _

_C'était difficile. Les premiers temps sa mère balayait sans scrupule toutes les barrières de Draco, extrayant sans peine toutes ses pensées. _

_Un mois puis deux s'écoulèrent et Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter sa mère d'entrer dans sa tête. Après une séance plus qu'exténuante, Draco s'assit par terre pour reprendre son souffle, frustré._

_- pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?!_

_- je t'avais prévenu, l'Occlumencie est une matière très difficile. Mais tu peux t'aider des pouvoirs du phénix : pense que tu crée une barrière de feu infranchissable tout autour des pensées que tu veux garder secrète._

_Draco suivit alors le conseil de sa mère. Avant de recommencer l'exercice il plongea en lui-même afin de trouver la source du phénix. Lorsqu'il la repéra il essaya d'imaginer un grand cercle de feu, tout en gardant une main sur cette source afin de maintenir ce cercle. Narcissa essaya alors de lire les pensées de son fils et n'y arriva pas, les flammes l'attaquant dès qu'elle s'approchait. Satisfaite elle se retira et Draco arrêta le cercle de feu._

_- Bien mieux. Toutefois entraine-toi à masquer cette protection : il faut que la personne ne se rende pas compte que tu caches des pensées : fais comme si tu ne les avais jamais pensées, tout en les protégeant comme tu viens de le faire. _

_L'entrainement continua et Draco arrivait de mieux en mieux à maîtriser cette matière. De plus avec la pratique de l'Occlumencie il apprenait à cacher ses sentiments sous un masque froid et hautain. Masque qu'il laissait tomber dès qu'il était avec Joshua ou un camarade._

_Narcissa lui apprit alors à se comporter de façon hautaine, cruelle, arrogante. Elle lui expliqua que les enfants Sangs-Purs étaient éduqués pour reprendre les rennes après leurs parents donc ces derniers devaient les préparer. Ainsi les enfants Sangs-Purs étaient dès leurs enfances logés à part dans une aile à l'opposé de leurs parents pour leur apprendre à ne dépendre de personne et ils avaient leurs propres elfes de maison qu'ils devaient gérer eux-mêmes. On leur apprenait aussi à ne pas se faire d'amis mais à faire des alliances : juste une amitié achetée. Pour se faire accepté par son père et par les autres Sangs-Purs Draco devait donc calquer son attitude su eux. _

_Le reste de l'année se passa donc à devenir un petit Sang-Pur exemplaire pour Draco. Quand à Joshua il apprit à « entrer en contact » avec les esprits et parvint à devenir un animagus (un loup auburn) tout en réussissant l'Occlumencie, même si pour lui cela n'était pas urgent à apprendre sachant qu'il restait à l'école des aurors. _

_A la fin de l'année Draco pouvait en un instant passer du garçon aimable et souriant à un enfant hautain, digne d'une ancienne famille de Sang-Purs. Le directeur alla alors le voir pour constater les progrès de son jeune élève. Après vérification il le déclara prêt._

_Vint alors le temps de partir. Un banquet fut mis en place, fêtant la réussite des élèves de dernière année à leurs examens et le départ de Draco. Ce fut une soirée des plus mouvementées._

_Le lendemain Draco rangea ses affaires, il devait rejoindre sa mère pour aller retrouver son père pour aller faire ses achats pour Poudlard. Lorsque fut l'heure de partir Joshua prit Draco à part et lui tendit un paquet emballé. Ce dernier, tout sourire, l'ouvrit et se retrouva avec un miroir. Joshua lui expliqua alors qu'il en avait un autre identique et qu'avec ils pourraient rester en contact. Suite à cela ils se serrèrent la main et Draco monta dans la voiture où sa mère l'attendait à l'intérieur. _

_Ils partirent alors rejoindre son père qui les attendait au manoir Malefoy. Ce dernier se tenait droit, froid et hautain, à l'entrée, attendant sa femme et son fils. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Lucius n'alla pas embrasser son fils qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 5 ans. Au lieu de ça il se concentra et regarda les pensées de son fils, comme l'avait prédit Narcissa. Cependant Draco arrivait à mettre instantanément ses défenses en place et Lucius ne trouva rien d'inhabituel, Draco ayant passé l'année à créer de faux souvenirs. Etant assuré que Draco ait été « correctement » éduqué en Transylvanie, Lucius les emmena au Chemin de Traverse. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : rencontre

_Après l'inspection de son père ils allèrent au Chemin de Traverse pour qu'il puisse acheter ses affaires d'école. Lucius ne voulant pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire, il fut décidé qu'ils se sépareraient pour acheter le nécessaire. Narcissa remarqua alors la présence de Harry dans le Chemin de Traverse vers le magasin de Madame Giupure. Réfléchissant vite, et avant que Lucius ne parle elle proposa que Draco aille essayer ses robes de sorcier pendant que Lucius irait chercher les livres et elle-même la baguette de son fils. Ne voyant pas de problème Lucius accepta. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la boutique de Fleury et Bott Narcissa fit un signe discret à son fils de s'approcher. Elle lui désigna alors Harry qui était dos à eux un peu plus loin._

_- Tu vois le petit garçon avec la tignasse brune incoiffable ?_

**Pardon ?! Non mais ses cheveux étaient très bien merci beaucoup !**

**Le pire c'est qu'il entendait les autres ricaner autour de lui. Les foudroyant du regard, Harry retourna son attention à l'écran, boudeur.**

_- oui. C'est lui Harry Potter ? Il a pas l'air très fut-fut ! répliqua Draco, étudiant attentivement Harry._

_- élevé par des odieux moldus, comment tu voulais que ça finisse autrement ?_

_- donc je dois initier le contact ?_

_- oui mais n'essaye pas de devenir son ami, sinon ton père exigerait de le rencontrer et tu comprends ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite._

_- très bien mère. Bon j'y vais sinon il va arriver avant moi._

_- bonne chance mon fils._

_Sur ces mots Narcissa laissa son fils pour aller chez Ollivander. Quand à Draco il se dirigea chez Madame Giupure tout en surveillant Harry du coin de l'œil. Au bout de 10 minutes il était en train d'essayer des robes. La clochette de la boutique retentit alors au fond de la boutique et Harry fit son entrée._

_Draco l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il était là planté en plein milieu de la boutique, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa carcasse. Tout en lui criait né moldu. Draco soupira intérieurement. Cela serait très facile de ne pas s'en faire un ami._

_Madame Guipure installa Harry sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur._

_- Salut, dit Draco, pour commencer l'interaction entre eux. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?_

_- Oui, répondit-il. Pas très bavard le gars, pensa Draco. Il persista néanmoins même si la conversation l'ennuyait._

_- Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit-il de sa meilleure voix traînante. _

_Puis il eut l'idée de parler des balais : Harry ayant été élevé par des moldus, il ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il dirait et se sentirait gêné._

_- Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège. _

_C'est ça, agis comme une petite peste, pensa-t-il, content de lui. _

_- Et toi, tu as un balai ? poursuivi-t-il. _

_ - Non, dit Harry, toujours aussi laconique._

_- Tu joues au Quidditch ? _

_- Non, répéta Harry_

_On voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Punaise on lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ! Consternant !_

_- Moi, oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? _

_- Aucune idée, répondit Harry, de plus en plus déconcerté. _

_- En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite. _

_- Mmmh... marmonna Harry. De pire en pire ! il ne parlait que par des bruits maintenant ! Il avait bien fait son travail décidément !_

_- Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme ! dit-il soudainement, apercevant Hagrid dehors. Voilà le coup final ! Se moquer de la seule personne qui l'avait aidé ! _

_- C'est Hagrid, dit Harry. Nan sérieux ?! Tout le monde sait qui est Hagrid ! non mais quel genre de moldus il fréquentait ? _

_- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ? _

_- Il est garde-chasse, précisa Harry. On voyait bien qu'il était énervé. Allez coup fatal et échec et mat après ça !_

_- C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit. _

_- Moi, je le trouve très intelligent, dit Harry avec froideur. _

_- Vraiment ? Ricana –t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? Où sont tes parents ? _

_- Ils sont morts, dit Harry sèchement. _

_- Oh, désolé, dit Draco, faisant comme s'il était indifférent à ça._ _Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non ?_

_- Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ça que tu veux dire. _

_- A mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte ? Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus des vieilles familles de sorciers. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? _

_- Et voilà, c'est fait, mon petit, interrompit Madame Guipure avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre. Harry descendit alors du tabouret, l'air soulagé. Draco sourit intérieurement à cette vue. Trop facile de l'embêter !_

_- Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, dit-il avec toujours cette voix traînante. _

_10 minutes plus tard, ses robes enveloppées dans une protection, Draco rejoignit ses parents, fier de lui. Là s'il voulait toujours être ami avec lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre !_

_Lorsqu'il fut rejoint par ses parents, Narcissa lui demanda discrètement comment ça s'était passé. Par des discrets gestes il la rassura : mission réussie !_

_Arriva le temps de rejoindre l train pour aller à Poudlard. Avant d'entrer dans le train, Lucius emmena Draco un peu à l'écart pour éviter les oreilles trop curieuses._

_- Mon fils, cette année en même temps que toi il y a Harry Potter qui arrive à Poudlard. Je veux que tu deviennes son ami. Il est impératif que tu te rapproche de lui. Est-ce clair ?_

_- oui père, dit Draco, s'attendant à cette discussion depuis le début._

_Lucius le laissa alors et sa mère le rejoignit, voulant savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lorsqu'il l'informa, Narcissa ne broncha pas, s'y attendant._

_- ton père va te présenter à deux jeunes hommes de ton âge. Ils vont être comme tes gardes du corps. Ne t'inquiète pas, en réalité ils ne suivent pas les mêmes idéaux que ton père, tout comme leurs parents. Tu es sauf avec eux. De plus ton père va te les présenter comme étant…comment dire cela sans être vulgaire…bêtes comme leurs pieds. Alors qu'ils sont très intelligents. Tu vas aussi faire la connaissance d'autres enfants à Serpentard qui sont comme toi. Trouves les, rassures les, guides les et tu y arriveras. Allez courage mon fils fais bon voyage._

_Sur un dernier aurevoir et après la présentation des deux garçons prénommés Goyle et Crabbe qui en effet étaient plus intelligents qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître, Draco monta dans le train, déterminé. Son avenir l'attendait._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : rentrée scolaire

_A peine rentré dans le train, Draco se fit abordé par deux enfants qui avaient l'air de son âge, un garçon noir et une fille brune. Ce fut le garçon qui se présenta le premier, la petite fille se cachait derrière lui timide._

_- salut moi c'est Blaise Zabini. Et celle derrière moi c'est Pansy Parkinson._

_- Draco Malefoy et les deux là c'est Crabbe et Goyle. _

_Pendant l'interaction Draco les étudiait discrètement essayant de deviner leurs intentions : étaient-ils comme son père ou pas ? Suivant la réponse à cette question il saurait s'il devait s'en méfier plus tard. Blaise, s'apercevant de ce qu'il faisait, sourit. _

_- Ca vous dit de venir avec nous dans notre cabine ? On allait y retourner._

_Draco interrogea Crabbe et Goyle du regard et après leur acquiescement, accepta l'offre de Blaise. Ce dernier remarqua que malgré tout les deux colosses restaient près du garçon. _

_- Bien suivez-nous alors, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire avenant. _

_Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, le train commença à avancer. Quelques minutes plus tard on ne voyait plus la gare. Pendant ce temps les enfants s'observaient et échangeaient des banalités. Draco remarqua que la petite fille ne parlait jamais, elle était vraiment timide. Puis d'un coup Blaise lança tout naturellement :_

_- Vous savez moi personnellement je ne me suis jamais entendu avec ma famille. Je sais pas pourquoi, on ne devait pas voir les choses de la même façon._

_Entendant cela Draco se crispa, attendant de voir ce qui allait suivre après cette déclaration. Crabbe et Goyle étaient eux-aussi tendus à ses côtés. Blaise se contenta quand à lui de sourire doucement et les regarda tranquillement._

_Draco se résolut alors à lui répondre._

_- moi non plus je ne comprends pas mon père._

_Le sourire de Blaise fut éclatant et à partir de là ils purent parler librement. Apparemment les deux étaient des Sangs-Purs dont leurs familles suivaient les mêmes idéaux que son père. Blaise leur raconta qu'un jour lorsque leurs parents étaient partis en voyage d'affaire, le directeur de Poudlard était venu les voir et leur avait montré ce pour quoi leurs parents croyaient. Il leur avait ensuite parlé de sa situation et du fait qu'il aurait besoin de soutien. Cependant il ne leur avait pas dit précisément ce qu'il devait faire. Pour appuyer ses paroles Blaise lui permit d'utiliser l'Occlumencie sur lui afin qu'il vérifie ses dires et qu'il puisse lui faire confiance. Constatant la véracité des propos du garçon, Draco décida de tout leur raconter sans omettre les détails, après avoir bien sur lancé un Assurdiato, un sortilège qui permet d'éviter de se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes. _

_Après les révélations de Draco, Blaise et Pansy étaient bouche-bés. Cela fit bien rire les autres, Crabbe et Goyle ayant déjà été mis au courant depuis longtemps : eux aussi avaient eut un entrainement spéciale pour protéger Draco._

_- Par Merlin elle est dingue ton histoire ! s'exclama pour la première fois Pansy. Dès qu'elle eut finit de parler elle se mit à rougir comme un coquelicot. C'était la première fois que Draco l'entendait. Il lui sourit alors sans répliquer, pour montrer qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal._

_- Tu peux compter sur nous. Avec Pansy on va t'aider ! Par contre comment on va faire si on est pas dans la même maison ?_

_A ce moment là un hibou passa par la fenêtre qu'ils avaient ouvert au début du voyage et se posa sur les genoux de Draco. A sa patte se trouvait une lettre. Il la détacha et vit qu'elle portait le sceaux de l'école. Il déchira l'enveloppe pour lire la lettre et remarqua qu'elle venait de Dumbledore. Il lui disait qu'il s'était arrangé pour le répertorier à Serpentard puisque sinon son père aurait des soupçons et qu'il avait fait de même pour les autres. La lettre se finissait par une petite phrase qui était : « quel est l'ennemi du lion selon toi ? Pour ma part le serpent me parait tout à fait qualifié. »_

_- qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? demanda Blaise après que Draco l'ait fait passer pour que tout le monde puisse la lire._

_- je sais pas, je pense qu'on doit attendre lorsqu'on arrivera à l'école et on comprendra surement à ce moment là._

_Ils passèrent ensuite une bonne partie du voyage à mieux se connaitre. Puis Blaise fit remarquer à Draco qu'il devrait prendre contact avec Potter dès le début pour mieux le surveiller._

_- personnellement j'ai pas trop envie, je l'ai croisé chez Madame Guipure et franchement il a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de répartie !_

**Pardon ?! non mais ça c'est la meilleure ! Se faire traiter d'idiot par Malefoy avec tous les élèves présents qui ne se gênaient pas pour ricaner, surtout les serpentards !**

**- Faut pas t'en faire Harry, moi je pensais pas ça quand je t'ais rencontré, lui répondit Ron, loyal.**

**N'empêche ça se faisait pas ! Il le jugeait avec une seule conversation ! … bon après réflexion il avait réagit de la même façon en croyant ce que disait Ron mais bon quand même ! **

_- Tu peux toujours essayer. Je pense que c'est déjà un début si vous vous connaissez un peu. Mais tu sais je pense pas que tu sois obligé d'être son ami, Dumbledore t'a seulement demandé de le surveiller et de t'assurer qu'il n'ait rien. Tu peux le surveiller de loin._

_Au fur et à mesure que Blaise parlait Draco repensait à la fin de la lettre de Dumbledore. Il savait que le serpent représentait sa maison donc lui mais à qui faisait référence le lion ? Il réfléchissait quand un objet attira son attention : c'était un bouquin appartenant à Pansy dont le titre était « la magie noire et son utilisation dans l'histoire ». Il demanda alors à la petite fille s'il pouvait le regarder de plus près. Avec son accord il feuilleta le livre jusqu'à arriver à la partie qui l'intéressait. Les autres le regardaient faire attendant qu'il leur explique ce qu'il cherchait._

_- je savais que ça y était ! s'exclama Draco, fier._

_- quoi ?_

_- comme je vous l'ai expliqué je dois surveiller Potter parce que Dumbledore ne croit pas à la mort de Voldemort. Or avant d'être le seigneur des ténèbres il a étudié à Poudlard. Et savez-vous dans quelle maison il a été ?_

_- non laquelle ?_

_- il a été répertorié à Serpentard ! Voilà le sens de la fin de la lettre ! Réfléchissez : un jeune homme rentre dans une maison qui a déjà une réputation pas très sympathique, ensuite ce dernier devient un grand cinglé qui tue beaucoup de sorciers et de moldus. Que font les gens dans ce cas-là ? Ils créent des rumeurs, des préjugés. Je vous parie 10 gallions qu'aujourd'hui on pense Serpentard infestée de mages noirs. Et forcément Potter va en entendre parler. De plus si j'y ajoute mon grain de sel il ne voudra en aucun cas aller à Serpentard. Et quel est l'opposé exact de Serpentard ?_

_-Griffondor ! Dont l'emblème est le lion ! s'exclama Blaise, admiratif._

_- exactement ! En fait Dumbledore souhaite que je devienne son ennemie et que je fasse tout pour qu'il ne vienne pas à serpentard. Je pense qu'il sait que Potter ira à Griffondor. De toute façon je l'imagine mal aller à Serdaigle ! _

_- je pense qu'une petite introduction ne serait pas de refus alors. Et tu sais tu devrais aller avec seulement avec Crabbe et Goyle. Et vous les gars faites vos têtes de brutes sans cervelle._

_Les deux garçons essayèrent des mimiques diverses. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt Draco sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers celle toute à la fin, là où il savait trouver Potter._

**A ce moment-là l'écran s'éteignit sous le flot de protestation des élèves, Harry en premier. Après tout c'était de lui dont il était question !**

**- les enfants votre attention s'il-vous-plait, demanda McGonagall, nous allons nous arrêter un petit moment, je dois aller m'entretenir avec les aurors su certains points. Cela ne sera pas long. A mon retour des décisions seront à prendre pour vous. **

**McGonagall sortit alors de la Grande Salle avec Rogue et les autres professeurs, laissant les élèves récupérer de leurs surprises. **

**- vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut simuler à ce point ? demanda un élève de cinquième année.**

**- bien sur, lui répondit Blaise, nous les serpentards sommes habitué dès notre plus jeune âge à porter des masques contrairement à vous. Les serpentards autour de lui approuvaient par de vigoureux hochement de tête. **

**Harry remarqua que les serpentards gardaient leurs distances avec le reste des élèves, créant ainsi une nette distinction entre eux. Il se demanda alors si tout ce en quoi il croyait n'était en fait qu'un tissu de mensonge. Les serpentards étaient si vils que ça, ou ne sont-ils finalement que des élèves comme eux avec des problèmes familiaux assez importants ?**

**A ce moment-là McGonagall et les autres professeurs revinrent dans la salle et se repostèrent près de la pensine.**

**- très bien jeunes gens, écoutez moi attentivement. Je souhaiterais que les 4****ème****, 5****ème**** et 6****ème**** années se retirent de la salle et se préparent au combat final. Et cela sans discuter, ajouta-t-elle ne laissant pas les élèves le temps de protester.**

**- pourquoi professeur ?! nous aussi on veut savoir la vérité ! demanda une élève de 5****ème**** année.**

**- je suis désolée mais des passages futurs qui vous seront montré sont assez violents et je pense que vous n'êtes pas prêts à voir cela, déjà que je préfèerais que vous ne restiez pas à Poudlard pendant l'attaque. Il en va de même pour les 7èmes années : si certains d'entre vous préfèrent ne pas voir ces scènes il ou elle peut s'en aller, cela ne lui sera pas reproché.**

**Aucun élève de 7****ème**** année ne bougea. Les autres années maugréèrent mais finirent pas quitter la salle avec la moitié des professeurs, l'autre restant avec les 7èmes années.**

**- bien rappelez-vous certaines scènes peuvent choquer. De plus je me dois de vous préciser que ces scènes ont été prélevées de Mr Malefoy sans qu'il le sache afin que vous preniez bien conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ainsi je souhaiterai que vous n'en fassiez pas allusion lorsque nous rejoindrons les aurors. Est-ce clair ?**

**Les élèves acquiescèrent et se réinstallèrent à leurs places tandis que McGonagall remettait la pensine en marche. Tous se demandait quelles visions ils allaient voir. **


End file.
